Darasuum
by Elorrra8787
Summary: After the capture of Sgt. Slick, Rex and Ahsoka have to face changes in their relationship and set the future into motion. Order 66 is looming on the horizon and hard decisions will change lives...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing apart from the pleasure of sharing this plot with others. No money has been made or shall be made out of this fiction. All rights reserved to their rightful owners. Bless Mr. Lucas for having such imagination and for bringing people together all over the world, in a common love of Star Wars._

**A/N:** _First of all this story is my first real attempt to share my work so please don't be rough. Mostly it revolves around Ahsoka and Captain Rex (hopefully for the happiness of Rexoka fans) and it has been inspired by the episode „The Hidden Enemy". My version of events takes place after 'The Hidden Enemy._

_Secondly I put it on the table now that I'm not a native speaker. All my gratitude goes to rabbit. for taking me as her „padawan" in writing and help me grow and practise English with so much faith._

_Thirdly I'm in front of my Bsc Final Exam. As a pressure exhaust I decided to get rid of the ideas stuck in my head about Rex/Ahsoka in a fic to give more space to my actual studies..because I'm just weird like that._

_Updates are a tricky question but we shall see how we can work with the amazing fabulous rabbit. (read her stories!) and keep you guys entertained._

_Feel free to drop a review or message. I will always appreciate building criticism and suggestions either on the topic or concerning the style._

_Bon appétit._

**Summary:** _After the capture of Sgt. Slick, Rex and Ahsoka have to face changes in their relationship and set the future into motion. Order 66 is looming on the horizon and hard decisions will change lives._

_

* * *

_

"Captain Rex," Obi-Wan waved the blue-and-white armored clone over, and Rex hurried to his side with hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan's silent blue eyes were resting on Anakin's padawan. The clone Captain's eyes followed suit and his back stiffened slightly the moment he realized where the Jedi's focus was channeled. The young Togruta was standing next to Commander Cody, in her usual not-too-Jedi-ish attire. As far as Rex could tell, they were discussing battle tactics about General Grievous; the two were taking a rare opportunity to do a little practice in their down-time and they seemed to have fun arguing and clashing swords on tactical opinions. Some of the nearby clones were eavesdropping on their conversation as well, and the older Jedi - along with Rex - had to admire the young Togruta's sharp eyes and quick thinking.

"I want you to take Ahsoka down to the holding cells and have her guard Slick until we reach Coruscant."

Obi-Wan's blunt voice interrupted Rex's musings; he suddenly felt like arguing, but found himself nodding slightly instead. Otherwise, he didn't move and Obi-Wan gave the frustrated clone a questioning look.

"Might I ask you to reconsider it, Sir?" Rex finally remembered from behind his cloud of frustration, that it was all right to speak his mind. "She shouldn't be anywhere _near_ that criminal."

Obi-Wan measured the Captain's feelings through the Force, but it felt as if a door had been shut in his face. The Jedi was intrigued at how easily the Captain could deflect manipulation or mental interrogation; it proved that the clone had a strong attitude and an even stronger mind. Obi-wan shrugged it off with the simplest and most logical explanation - Captain Rex spent quite a lot of time around the Jedi and had probably learned some of the tricks in order to avoid their methods. Right in that moment though, Rex seemed genuinely worried about the Padawan.

Obi-Wan risked a small smile hidden behind his copperish beard.

"You may certainly ask, Captain, but I'm afraid that was an order. We need someone to watch over Slick and I trust only Ahsoka to do it properly. We can't afford to place many non-clone officers on guard and she has some free time at hand."

Rex knew only too well what the Jedi meant to say, without actually saying it. They couldn't trust other clones to guard this special prisoner, because his radically liberating views might find followers or affect the common opinion about the War.

He gave a lazy salute in silent acknowledgment of what the General had left unsaid and swallowed his distaste.

"I'll see to it, Sir."

Obi-Wan nodded and watched for a moment as the Captain march over to the still arguing pair, and then turned back to more important dealings on the holomaps in front of him.

* * *

Rex stiffly crossed the bridge and practically stalked toward Cody and Ahsoka. They both seemed to be deep in some kind of argument and Rex had to hide both his smile and his pride. The little Togruta knew how to get under their skin and prove her crazy points with such adamant belief – a belief so strong, that Rex sometimes thought it could turn a planet's rotation backwards.

"No, Commander! I don't think he'd _dare_ make such a bold move._ Especially_ after our last victory!" she shook her head and the beads on her Padawan's braid clinked together.

Her icy-blue eyes held no room for argument, as she fixed a resolute look on Cody just as he was about to open his mouth. Rex decided to step in that moment and reassure Ahsoka's small victory over his brother.

"Commander?"

Ahsoka jumped a bit and Cody's face turned down into an annoyed grimace when he recognized the mischief in his brother's eye. Rex's timely interruption effectively ended their debate and the Captain knew that Cody wouldn't like losing an argument. It really went against his nature. Ahsoka was so deep in the conversation and so focused on Cody, that she had forgotten to mind her surroundings. Rex's sudden appearence and deep, cracking voice had scared the Sith out of her.

"Captain! You shouldn't sneak up on a Jedi like that!" she emphazed the word "you" by poking an accusing finger at his faded chestplate. "I could have attacked you, you know."

Her smile and shrug confirmed Rex's suspicion - she was just messing around with one of her weird jokes, again.

"Sorry, sir." he straightened up. "General Kenobi gave me orders to enlist you on guard duty. Your presence is required on the lower decks," Rex talked slowly and tried to hide his distaste with delivering such news.

Ahsoka looked up at his twisted face and gave him a full-hearted, reassuring smile. Rex had to watch himself. Those types of smiles always made funny things happen to his stomach.

"Well I suppose we'll finish this debate at another time, Commander," Ahsoka sighed and Cody shot a death glare at his brother for interrupting.

Rex's nonplussed expression pissed Cody off a bit and the two men eyed at each other for a moment above the Padawan's head. At a moment, though, Cody lost the staring contest and just bowed a bit to the small Jedi Commander then left quickly to go talk with Kenobi.

"I don't think he's happy," she leaned closer to Rex, as if they were sharing a secret; the battle hardened warrior felt uneasy.

"I think we should get going Commander" he ignored her comment about Cody and moved aside to give her space.

Ahsoka's bright smile didn't fade and Rex mentally muttered some Mandalorian curses about women, as he silently followed her off of the bridge.

They stepped in front of a dull gray elevator and Ahsoka couldn't keep her interest at bay. She clearly sensed that something was making him nervous and frustrated. Rex was hardly an emotional man, but right then he was throwing off all kind of colors through the Force.

"Captain…Is everything all right? You seem edgy." her worried voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, sir. No need to worry."

He tried to calm his anger and forced a smile, but it broke miserably at the corners of his hard-pressed lips. Ahsoka just gave him a "bite me" sort of look and crossed her slim arms over her chest. For a second Rex wondered why she always had to be so scantily dressed. It really seemed inappropriate at times like this. The movement pushed her small breasts together and he had to turn away. Rex knew that lieing to her was out of question, but constantly looking away wouldn't help matters much, either.

He sighed and admitted the truth so silently that Ahsoka was glad to have her sharp Togruta hearing.

"I don't like you being anywhere near that madman."

Ahsoka cocked her head to the side and pondered for a moment. Who did he mean? She almost instantly recalled the events about Sergeant Slick – about his betrayal to the clones and to the Republic – and she lowered her arms.

"Oh, come on, Rex," she punched his shoulder plate mockingly, but this time Rex didn't seem to want to ease down. "You know I've faced more dangerous things in this war than a clone traitor."

He winced, but not from pain. Slick was indeed a traitor, but he was still a brother.

The Sergeant had gotten on the wrong side of an idea that even made Rex sometimes wonder. But, the captain managed to push his own questions away and refused with all his stength to even consider such dangerous ideas.

There was no brother, creature or idea that could convince him differently about the Jedi. As far as Rex was concerned, there couldn't possibly be any credence to Slick's insistence about them being "the enemy." Rex refused to believe that the small Togrutan Commander at his side could ever possibly be a threat, or a heartless menace, to his brothers – or to _anyone_ for that matter. She was the living epitome of honesty, innosense, compassion and devotion; in Rex's opinion, she was absolutely beautiful in every aspect. He often had to bite his tounge not to curse out loud in her company – in his higly biased opinion, she was just too innocent to live surrounded by such rough men as himself.

He hated the thought of Ahsoka being on board the same _ship_ as "that traitor", let alone allowing her to be on the same_ level_, or in the same _room_.

The elevator finally arrived on their deck and Rex courteously stepped aside to allow Ahsoka to enter first.

Her presence instantly filled the elevator with a soft feminine scent and Rex suddenly had trouble focusing on his anger.

"You know...you get a line between your eyebrows when you frown," her statement came straight out of the blue and Rex looked down in surprise.

At first, he thought that maybe he had hallucinated or maybe misheard what she had said. But the mischeviously sparkling eyes left little room for doubt - his brain and ears _were_ indeed functioning properly.

He shook his head in disbelief. What was he suppoused to say? That her plump lips were quite kissable when she talked nonsense? Rex had to slap himself mentally.

"Uhm...no, sir. I didn't know that."

"There _is_ one, I'm telling you! And it really makes you look kind of cute…" his glare at the decapitetive "cute" made Ahsoka backpedal. "…But in a serious sort of way, of course."

She still didn't make any sense to him, but her smile and her bright eyes melted his anger away. He punched her shoulder a little in an attempt to difuse his sudden sense of awkwardness.

"Thanks, Kid," Rex wondered almost immediately, if he had said something wrong or had punched her too hard, because a look of hurt flashed across her features. It only lasted for a second; the elevator doors opened and they had to make room for the other clones filling in.

He tried his best to flatten himself against the wall, but it seemed as if all of his brothers were desperate to get in and to avoid waiting for another round.

Ahsoka also tried to manouver herself into a position that left more room, but even her slim body didn't make much of a difference in the cramped space. She somehow ended up on Rex's left side and her lekku turned a darker shade when it touched his uniform lightly.

Rex turned into stone and tried to keep his breathing in check by counting backwards from 100.

All of the other clones found their place finaly and the murmurs died down as soon as everyone had managed to fit inside and the doors had closed.

Ahsoka wasn't really pushed back by anyone, but she preferred not to touch anyone else apart from Rex. Her legs started to get numb from being in such an unpleasant pose, so she decided to get comfortable by placing her hand at Rex's chestplate and balancing herself against him. Rex didn't show any outward sign of having noticed; he merely stood still and stared at the back of another clone's head.

He kept himself in control and tried not to pay attention to her warm, soft body pressed against his side or to the gentle smell of her beautifully alien skin. She smelled so sweet…he couldn't place the scent, but it felt comfortingly familiar.

Rex never imagined that reaching the lower decks could take so long.

He almost sighed with relief when the elevator stopped and the other clones began to fill out. Ahsoka moved away from him and he felt like he could finally breath again.

"What a tight ride, huh?" she tried to joke, but Rex realised that she was just as confused about what had just happened, as he was.

"Indeed," he distracted himself by glancing at the glowing line of numbers on the panel in front of them. "Twenty more levels and we're there."

He pushed a button to get the elevator started again and then turned to mess with his plates as if they needed rearrangement. Ahsoka started to play with one of her padawan beads and checked her leather boots with great deliberation.

The tension finally ended when the doors slid open and the gloomy, half-lit prison deck welcomed them. A black-suited clone who was sitting behind a control desk, glanced up as they approached. Rex asked for Slick's holding cell number and after a short briefing, he was able to guide Ahsoka further into the deck.

His inner turmoil returned and she had to grab his forearm to break his dark thoughts. Rex looked down as her elegant fingers curled gently around his gauntlet and he took a deep breath.

The concern sparkling in her blue eyes was clear and she didn't have to utter a word. She needed him to stay cool and collected, and Rex understood that perfectly.

They walked to Slick's cell side by side and Ahsoka could feel the darkness getting thicker. The pressure represented in the Force, slowed her steps unconsciously. Dark emotions surrounded the cell that they finally stopped at. A non-clone guard saluted and left his post quickly after Rex confirmed General Kenobi's orders.

Ahsoka was about to step toward the door, but Rex grabbed her upper arm and stopped her midstep. His vice-like grip alarmed Ahsoka and she turned to look up at his face. What she could see there was a bit of a surprise.

Rex looked _scared_. Ahsoka couldn't remember a day when she had seen Rex so openly frightened.

"Don't get into a conversation with him. He's sly and manipulative, and he hates all the Jedi so much that it's sickening," Rex's voice was filled with surprisingly deep emotion.

Ahsoka tried to peel his hand off with a gentle motion and reassuring words.

"Rex, you know who you're talking to. I can handle myself - he's just _one_ prisoner."

She had to suppress a hiss when his grip suddenly tightened.

"Don't underestimate him! He might be just another clone, but in some ways that just makes him more dangerous," Rex finally realized that he had pulled the small commander almost up onto her tiptoes and that her face was grimacing from the stength of his hand.

He let go immediately and turned red from shame. He didn't mean to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Commander."

She massaged her arm and smiled up at him.

"It's gonna be all right, Rex. Don't worry about it."

He couldn't tell if she was talking about her arm - where he was almost certain a bruise would form later – or about the situation at hand. He suspected that somehow her words were meant about both. When an uncomfortable silence fell between them again, he stepped back and looked at her apologetically.

"I need to leave to the bridge, but I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so."

She shook her head, still caught up in denial.

"That's unnecessary. Like I said, it's going to be…"

"I insist, Commander," Rex interrupted her and fixed her with the sort of hard glare he usually reserved for his troops.

Ahsoka suddenly felt fragile and she caved under his intense look.

"Whatever makes you happy, Rexter," she forced a grin at his frozen expression.

Rex really couldn't believe her ability to toss nicknames so casually at a time like this. He had to give it to her - she was definitely "snippy" sometimes.

"See you later, Commander."

He lingered for a second, checking the door over with a stern gaze. Then, without another word, he turned and marched away with hasty steps.

Ahsoka watched his back retreat from sight around a corner and then turned slowly to open the door. Her cheerful facade crumbled the moment Rex's disappeared and left her alone in the dark hall.

The emotions radiating from the holding cell were crippling and disturbing. The sheer amount of hatred and frustration forced Ahsoka to use her long-trained Jedi control to keep herself cocooned in peace.

She wondered idly what could have possibly happened to this clone, to turn him into a traitor against his own brothers and to cause him emit so much darkness.

After a moment's hesitation, she braced herself and hit the button next to the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Nope. Nothing has changed since last time. *sigh* Still don't own anything…_

**A/N: **_Here is the 2nd chapter of **Darasuum **and I hope you guys will enjoy it. I decided to publish only if the visitor's number hit 100. It happened earlier than I expected so the new chapter is your reward. For now I change the game (I guess watching Saw movies has rearranged some circuits in my brain...) I'll wait till it gets at least...hm...15 reviews._

_Ps: Rabbit Writer should get a huge applause for helping me! S.! You are the Best!_

_Bon appétit._

* * *

Ahsoka walked slowly in the holding room with cautious steps. The soles of her leather boots sounded loud compared to the buzzing of the force shield that cut the cell in half like a flat, deadly curtain. Darkness gloomed in every corner and the only light was generated by the brilliantly red shield itself. The young padawan remembered only all too well how it felt to touch the thin electrical wall, or to be captured behind one. Her expression hardened and she curled her fingers around the cold metal of her lightsaber in an attempt to find some sort of silent reassurance.

She closed the door behind, walked in a little further and stopped at a careful distance in front of the red force field. Her eyes flickered around, searching for the traitor. She could feel his presence and all of his hatred and acidic feelings seemed centered in one spot.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, a familiar voice whispered from out of the darkness.

"Welcome, young Jedi," her cold hand tightened on the hilt of her lightsaber.

Slick's black, skin-tight bodysuit kept him well hidden in the shadows, it was only until he bent forward from his sitting position, that his face was finally revealed in the flickering red light. Ahsoka suddenly felt a wave of venomous emotion shoot out toward her, but she kept her expression calm and settled.

"Trooper," she nodded slightly.

She didn't want to give Slick the satisfaction of acknowledging him by the name, but she also couldn't bring herself to call him by a number. "_Respect every life"_ was her motto and she wasn't going to allow her principles to waver in the face of a little adversity.

"I see they have sent _you_ to guard me," his voice sounded like dark silk wrapped around a sharp knife and his blazing dark eyes could have burned a whole through her skull.

Ahsoka knew he had no such powers or anything more real to threaten her with, yet she still felt a cold sensation settling into the pit of her stomach.

_There's no need to be anxious, he's just a prisoner. Caged and handcuffed._

She kept repeating those small sentences like a mantra over and over in her head, as a way to fight the darkness and fear that threatened to overwhelm her.

"You know, looking at me like that won't change anything," she checked her small fingernails with feigned interest and put a hand on her softly-shaped hip in an attempt to downplay her anxiety.

She heard him stand up and Ahsoka glanced through her thick lashes at him. A quick look-over revealed that Slick had shifted his stance into something even more aggressive, so she tried put a little more authority into her next words.

"Look, I was sent to guard you and not to have small talk. You'd better behave until we reach Coruscant."

He kept looking at her as if she was a piece of meat and Ahsoka felt something disturbing change about his demeanor. His burning eyes took a lazy walk from the top of her small montrals, down to her feet, and then back to her tight-lipped face. Her nostrils flared angrily at his shameless leering, but she forced herself not to rise to his obvious bait.

"I think I know what he sees in you apart – from that delicious body and pretty face, of course."

Her utter shock and annoyance at his words had suddenly switched a button and her only reply to him was to cross her legs underneath her in a seated meditative pose and to place her slightly sweaty palms on her knees. His choice of words raised a wondering curiosity, but Ahsoka decided to turn her back and ignore him.

Slick was having none of the rejection and pressed on. His heavy boots thudded closer toward the force shield behind her sitting form.

"You might be pretty, but you're just as much of a slave-master to my brothers, as the rest of your two-faced kind."

His voice sounded much closer; he had crouched down behind her and Ahsoka had to fight the urge to bend her body away from so much hate.

She could feel it pressing down on her, like a physical force against her back. She kept breathing deep, her eyes closed tightly. She tried gallantly to shut her mind to him, but his slimy words found cracks in her meditative calm, like filthy water flowing through a broken sewer and poising the soil underneath.

"Don't you wonder why they picked you to guard me?"

Ahsoka felt her left eye twitch, but she kept the peace wrapped around her as firmly as if it were a blanket and tried not to let her own anger get the best of her. She was determined not get into an argument with the imprisoned traitor.

She had been sent to make sure that he staid in his cell and in his 'cuffs until they reach the galactic capitol - nothing more was asked of her. Conversation wasn't necessary or required.

Slick clearly had different thoughts in mind, though, and he kept trying to push her buttons. Ahsoka started to pray desperately to Force; if he didn't shut up soon, she was going to lose her temper and only pour oil on his fire.

"You're here because my beliefs are too dangerous for others to hear. I've discovered the truth – a truth that could change my brothers' views and the outcome of the War. The Jedi claim to be peace-keepers…but you liars are nothing more than heartless monsters, leading millions of my brothers into slaughter every single day" his words were hissed close behind her ears.

Ahsoka gritted her teeth but managed to still her body so she wouldn't move an inch. His words touched a spot inside her, though, and a single tear pricked the corner of her eye. She blinked it away rapidly and was thankful that she had chosen to turn her back to the clone.

"You Jedi aren't any better than slavers, who don't care at all for the loss of my brothers!"

Something inside her snapped.

The young Togruta jumped to her feet and was face-to-face with Slick in mere seconds. Her nose almost touched the Force shield and she had to raise her chin in order to deliver a harsh glare at the taller man.

"How _dare_ you accuse me and the Order with such things!"

The grin on his face spread, a disgusting symbol of victory.

Ahsoka was fuming and her chest heaved with anger. Her heavy breathing pushed her small bosom to the hard fabric around her midsection. Cold blue eyes cut like steel into his grinning face and her dark orange skin flushed with anger, contrasting sharply with the delicate white stripes on her face.

Slick had to admit that she was quite a vision when pissed off. He leered slowly in admiration.

"You think I'm wrong, don't you? Well, you should take a closer look next time and see for yourself how your beloved Masters act after a battle, when my brothers die by the thousands!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The force of his pure hatred turned Ahsoka's full lips into a thin line.

"We want to end this war as soon as possible! We want to give peace to the Republic and we want to stop the massacre of your brothers and other innocents!" she hissed back and fisted her hands, as if preparing to punch the force shield.

"Lies!" he spat the word as if it tasted bad in his mouth. "You dare preach about peace?"

Slick's hatred flared hot and vicious; the force of his emotions made him march from wall to wall like a caged panther. He fixed a predatory glare at the shaking padawan, as he stalked slowly back and forth.

Ahsoka was aware of her mistake, but in the heat of the moment she had felt compelled to stand up, and to defend herself and her masters. Dignity demanded that she couldn't turn back now, or apologize for what she had said.

Slick's words were causing more damage to her, than a viroblade or blaster shot ever could.

"Why don't you fight for peace with the people who crave it? Why does it have to be my brothers' blood that's spilled!" he pointed an accusing finger at her, as if she were a forgetful pupil who had failed to learn an important lesson.

"In the Old Republic, people were fighting for their freedom with their own hands. But, your 'Galactic Republic' has turned into a weak and rotting body that can't fend for itself! Cowards! Murderers! It deserves to fall apart and be destroyed, for using my brothers as expandable material! The Jedi were the ones who ordered us to be bred in Kaminoan labs! You had us created and we should be _your_ responsibility! Our blood dries on _your_ hands, Jedi!"

Ahsoka had to step back.

Slick's vicious words were like a whip being cracked cruelly against her bare skin. They were biting, torturing and painful…and she didn't have the strength to argue with him. She had never before felt so helpless in an argument. Her usual snippy and table-turning capabilities failed her when she needed them most, and Slick stopped his pacing to give her a spiteful glare.

"When the time comes, I hope he'll come over his stupidity and destroy you."

Her breath caught in her throat. She felt like being chocked with an invisible hand; images of slaughtered clones flashed in front of her eyes, followed by memories of Skyguy and Master Obi-Wan discussing those losses as if they were detached assets.

Something in Slick's tone caught her attention and she suddenly focused on his last words.

"W-what are you talking about?"

The pain on her face now mingled with confusion. Slick twisted his lips and put his hand on the wall next to the force shield. He bent forward, his demeanor suddenly still and almost deadly in it's pointed concentration.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet," he shifted on his feet and the heated hatred of his words mixed with a contemptuous snort.

"Notice what?" she practically shouted; quickly losing her internal war with her anger.

Slick moved even closer to the cell's force shield, lowered his voice to almost a whisper, and give the padawan the answer she wasn't expecting.

"Rex, of course."

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed into slits and doubt found its way through the haze of her anger.

"I don't get it. Rex is a friend and…"

Slick's abrupt laughter echoed in the dark cell; Ahsoka stared at him as if he had finally lost his mind for good.

"You're more naive than I thought, _cyar'ika_," he started to project those disturbing feelings at her again, as his eyes turned a darker shade and roamed every curve on her body.

"You are no 'friend' to him." his gaze slipped back up to meet her wide, innocent eyes. "I know him just as well as any other brother. When he looks at you, it's written all over his face. And when he isn't looking at you…the rest of us can _still _tell what he's thinking."

His next words froze Ahsoka to the spot, with a clenching sort of feeling twisting inside of her.

"The good Captain Rex has _feelings_ for you. And _not_ the we're-just-friends kind, either."

Ahsoka just gaped for a second and then tried to put a coherent sentence together. She failed, miserably. Every logical explanation and reasonable argument died on her lips the moment she opened her mouth. She shook her head abruptly and risked one final note to Slick.

"You _are_ crazy."

He gave a wicked smile.

"I might be," walking back to his stool Slick turned and sat back into the shadows. His voice was like steel. "But, I'm not wrong."

Ahsoka realized that Rex had been right about Slick all along.

She swallowed hard, but wasn't able to turn her gaze away from the face she saw day after day, on hundreds of others. Slick's eyes looked demonic, with the force shield's red light reflecting off them; she quickly decided to admit her defeat and leave the cell in order to save her sanity.

Slick had managed to hurt her, without ever once touching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing's mine and I repeat: all rights reserved for Mr. Lucas. Bless him._

**A/N: **_I know I said 15 reviews or no 3rd chapter but since my Final Exam for that God damn degree is next week (14th of December), I shall post the next chapter in case I don't survive. Rabbit Writer is my personal Jesus so lets hear it for her, guys. I'm so thankful to have her as my Beta. I'm also thankful for all the reviewers, readers and feedback I receive. Thank you people. You are my mojo. So here is chapter 3...hope you guys will have just as much fun reading it as I had writing it. _

_Bon appétit. _

_

* * *

_

Rex walked to the elevator with hurried steps.

He had felt uneasy, ever since leaving Ahsoka down there with that criminal. General Kenobi seemed to have picked up on Rex's emotions and the Jedi had kept giving him strange looks, before finally releasing him from duty for the day.

The elevator button was smashed two more times, an outward sign of Rex's impatience, and he growled low in his throat. He thought, briefly about taking the levels by foot and using the emergency stairs – at this point, he didn't care if reaching the lower decks took him half a day. Just when he was about to give up on the elevator, the doors opened with a familiar – and satisfying – click.

Luckily, no one else tried to stop the elevator or board it. If someone had tried, they would have been welcomed by a charged blaster and a highly irritated clone captain. The elevator reached the lower decks without incident and Rex marched stiffly out, not even bothering to wonder about the missing trooper from the control desk. His long legs carried him quickly down the hallway and he almost walked right past the object of all of his worries.

The only thing that stopped him, was a flash of blue and white in the corner of his eye and he grabbed for his blaster out of instinct.

The young Jedi was sitting on the floor between the cell's door posts, with her head hanging between pulled-up knees and shaking shoulders. Rex felt his anger surface with spiking intensity; for a second, he was torn between tearing up Slick's cell door and breaking a few bones, or falling to his knees next to the Torguta and taking her into his arms.

Reason voted against both, so he cautiously lowered himself in front of Ahsoka instead.

"Commander?" a gentle touch on her arm made Ahsoka jump to her feet so fast, that Rex had to catch himself from falling back.

She looked disturbed and wiped at her face with abrupt movements.

"Oh, Rex. Y-you surprised me...again," her voice held a slightly higher note than usual and Rex tried to see her clearly in the half-lit hallway.

Standing up to his full height he stepped closer to Ahsoka. She avoided his intent gaze and backed away from him – both physically _and _emotionally. Sensing his mistake, Rex froze.

"What happened?" his calm exterior was belied by the clenched fists at his side.

Ahsoka just turned away and crossed her arms defensively. She hung her head, her lekku hiding her face from his eyes.

"Nothing."

Rex had to pull the reins on his racing anger, as he slowly, carefully stepped closer to her. His deliberately non-threatening movements were meant to sooth her nerves; it was an awkward attempt for a man of his size, but he was trying his best not to frighten her away.

A carefully placed gloved finger under her pointy chin, forced Ahsoka to look up.

The moment their eyes locked together, he had to bit his tongue and repress an urge to drive his fist into the closest wall. Her rich blue eyes were blurred with redness and her small nose looked rubbed as well. She had clearly been crying. Rex kept her eyes captured with his, as he hesitantly lowered his hand.

"I ask again – what happened?"

Ahsoka's intentionally unemotional face molded into hurt, inch by inch, as her defenses came crumbling down. Her full lower lip shook and curled downwards, as she started to blink back the gathering tears. She even seemed to shrink into herself, as she averted her gaze.

Then, everything changed. Ahsoka surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging herself closely against his armor. Violent sobs shook her fragile body, as she buried her face into the junction of his pauldron and neck. Rex was completely caught off-guard and had to face a rather horrible truth about himself – he had absolutely no qualification or talent for handling crying females. Frankly, he never had to sooth crying females before but as the young Togruta kept crying and reached out to him with her trust, Rex felt responsible to be the rock for her.

He placed an awkward hand on her shaking back and started to pet her with clumsy strokes. The heart-wrenching sobs slowly subdued under his ministrations and Rex waited patiently until she collected herself enough to let go of his neck.

Ahsoka wiped the remaining tears away and stepped back from the captain. Her obvious embarrassment over the breakdown, pulled at the clone's heart. There was no way Rex could voice what he wanted – that she could be herself around him. He was a soldier, a clone captain, and she was Jedi, a Padawan. The only thing he could think of was to express his feelings with his eyes, but Ahsoka was so caught up in her shame that she didn't look at him, or notice his silent plea.

"I'm sorry," she whispered between small snifflings.

Rex pulled a CC-7567 numbered white tissue out of his belt and handed it over. For a second Ahsoka seemed slightly amused by his resourcefulness, but her misery crashed back the moment she remembered why the tissue was needed.

"Tell me," Rex put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and searched her face, as she tried to clean herself up.

"I need to ask you something, Rex."

He sighed, but let her dodge his question – for now.

"Anything."

She finally looked up from behind the tissue, hurt etched over every soft feature of her face.

"Do_ you_ think that the Jedi are responsible for the deaths of your brothers?"

Rex blinked in surprise and considered his possible answers with great seriousness. In the end, though, he stuck to his principles and told the honest truth.

"No, Commander. But, then, I'm not looking for someone to blame. I think we die for a better purpose and that's all that matters." his shrug was followed by a softer voice. "To me, anyway."

"But, they die all the same – purpose or not. You lose brothers every single day," her choked-up words tore at him like thorns.

"Yes. But...we're made for war, Commander. Slick has betrayed us all, when he had dealings with Ventress and turned on us in the name of 'freedom'. He's a worthless criminal and his word holds no credit." Rex seemed genuinely honest and Ahsoka tried to digest everything he'd said.

But, the overwhelming confusion that she felt from her interactions with Slick, shadowed her way of thinking.

She still felt the urge to apologize in the name of the Jedi, to at least _one_ clone. With a shaky hand, she softly touched Rex's shaved face and looked deeply into his dark brown eyes. She poured, as best as she could, every apologetic emotion and sorrow into that one look.

"I'm sorry for everything, Rex. I'm so sorry," without another word, she fled, leaving a shocked man nailed on the spot.

Touching his face where her warm hand had rested just a moment before, Rex finally turned to watch her go. He'd been too slow, though, and only an empty hallway greeted his gaze.

As soon as he realized that she was no where near anymore, Rex let his suppressed anger crawl into the forefront of his mind. Without wasting another minute, he turned his full attention to the holding cells door.

He almost broke the button to get in.

* * *

Slick didn't have to raise his attention from the floor, to know who was visiting his cell with such an ill-tempered entrance. A pair of white boots appeared in his line of vision, from behind the electrical wall.

"Your delicious little _cyar'ika_ has some soft spots..._Captain_."

The red electrical curtain suddenly disappeared and without warning, Slick was hauled to his feet and up into the air, one hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

For a moment, the traitor was surprised by his brother's strength but Rex didn't even register Slick's weight, as he hissed up at the chocking brother. The captain's lips curled back, revealing his teeth in a predatory snarl.

"You dare talk like that, _shabuir_, and I'll break your neck right here."

"Do it!" Slick gasped, as he grabbed at Rex's arm with his handcuffed hands.

The traitor's face was turning purple, bit by bit; veins started popping out around his forehead and Rex let go of him, before he broke his windpipe. He wasn't a brother-murderer.

Rex's arm shook from lifting the full weight of Slick's body and his chest heaved from the excursion. But, his anger hadn't vanished yet and his sense of justice still cried out for revenge.

Revenge for hurting the only thing that could paint colors into his gray life.

"You know," Slick managed to choke out between fits of coughing. "She's very tempting, for only being 15."

In that instant, Rex could see nothing else but the color red and every regulation, every ounce of self-control and self-preserving training was thrown out the dark cell door. The only thing that mattered for Rex, was his fist connecting with Slick's jaw. His knee lifted and left a mark on the traitor's black body suit.

For several long, agonizing seconds, the captain let his anger fuel his strikes, as he punched his fallen brother wherever he could reach. It was only when Slick finally spit blood out over the top of Rex's boot, that the clone officer stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Slick looked like a bloody mess, with a broken nose, his left eye swollen, and a hand pressed over his broken ribs. Defiant to the end, Slick managed a grin, even though it split his torn lip further. He sprawled out on the floor, panting with unsteady breaths and, still fueled by an irrational anger, Rex grabbed him by the collar. He had every intention of hauling Slick back up against the wall of the cell and beating the life out of him, when a sudden uncertainty stopped the captain's fist in midair.

Something wasn't... right... about the prisoner's behavior and a bad feeling sneaked its way behind Rex's blind anger.

"What have you done?" he demanded, his words harsh and uneven.

Slick only chuckled as best as he could with a broken rib and Rex abruptly let go of him. The beaten clone struggled to sit up, with his back against the wall as he tried to stop the bleeding of his lips with a dark sleeve. His ignorance enraged Rex even further.

"What did you tell her?" the shout rang even in Rex's ears, as he grabbed at him again to give a hard shake with both hands.

"Only the truth," Slick just whispered.

His eyes had a strange look to them, but he only laid his head back against the wall. He was still panting from the pain and from the abuse that his body had just been forced to take.

"What truth, you slime?" Rex pushed himself away from Slick and took a cautious step back.

Slick followed his retreat with his one good eye and looked Rex straight in the face. He admitted what he had done, with a steady, serious voice.

"The Jedi are slave-masters to our brothers," his sickening grin returned; Rex had known almost instinctively that Slick couldn't have stayed "normal" for long. "And I told her that you have _feelings_ for her."

The Captain had to put distance between them and close the red shield out of fear. He was suddenly afraid of losing the battle with his common sense and killing a brother. Even if that brother was "just Slick." Even if that brother was just a worthless traitor.

"You'll answer for your crimes in a few hours," Rex finally managed to get a hold of his emotions and to talk without shaking.

"You should have killed me, brother," the ex-Sergeant spit blood onto the black floor while Rex just kept backing away from the energy field with a disgusted look plastered onto his face.

"I won't follow in your footsteps. You've done enough killing in our lines..._brother_."

The traitor's dry chuckle fell flat and humorless.

"I did what I had to, to gain my freedom."

"And that journey ends here. You'll rot in a cell for the rest of your life."

Rex glanced at his fallen, silent comrade with a sudden clarity. The dark certainty in his deep voice made Slick flinch.

"And I pity you for not knowing the feelings that I have."

Before Slick could open his mouth to tell his former captain where, exactly, he could put his pity, Rex closed the door and left the muffled Mando'a curses behind.

The clone at the control panels had probably returned meanwhile but didn't acknowledge Rex's presence and he was grateful. He was in no mood to formalities.

As the irritated Captain stepped between the open elevator doors and looked down at his feet, the slightly coagulated and smeared blood on his white boot caught his attention. Rex stared at the blood - blood he shared with millions of others – and a cold realization dawned on him as the elevator's massive doors closed.

He had just spilled a brother's blood.

For Ahsoka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_*sigh* Nothing is mine unfortunately. All rights reserved for their rightful owners._

**A/N:** _Hey guys! First things first, let me apologize for the delay...As I wrote last time, I had to concentrate on my FinalExam on December 14th. I'm happy to announce that I scored highest in every section and my degree shall be in my hand in the 4th of February. I'm officially an engineer. *happy dance* I'm trying to make it up to you, guys so please enjoy the next chapter. Its a bit shorter than the rest but I had to figure a logical way out of the mess I happened to create for the dear Captain and Ahsoka. (She left her post, Rex beated Slick up...uh...quite the mess) So please welcome a new character. :) My thanks and love goes out for the reviewers: **DeathGoddesses, MandoJedi, Darth Cirus, Queen, LongLiveTheClones, CloneGirl897, doctor anthony, Aurora Lunar0Love This0, Ceres McClure, reulte,** my friend and Beta, **Rabbit Writer **and **MetalGearJedi.** You guys are my ray of sunshine. _

_Bon appétit_

* * *

Rex was so deep in reverie about what had transpired in the holding cell, that he didn't even notice the elevator stop or the sound of the familiar click of opening doors. His focus didn't even waver when he was called by his number.

He just kept staring at Slick's blood in complete shock.

Finally, a loudly cracking baritone so similar to his own, pushed the Captain back to the present. One of Slick's troopers held the door open with a hand and fixed him with a worried look. After a few heartbeats, Rex recognized who was standing in front of him, from the telltale scars on the clone's face, and his spine straightened instantly.

_Chopper._

"Captain?"

Rex finally realized that he was blocking the entrance with his wide pauldron and bulky figure. He stepped aside with a quiet "oh", to let the scarred trooper enter.

For a few seconds, Chopper kept a wary eye on his officer, but he wisely turned his attention to the blinking buttons on the elevator's wall once he got the chance to step inside. Pushing a number to the lower decks – where Rex had just come from – the scarred clone started to flex his jaw muscles and stared hard at the blinking lights.

The Captain had been so engrossed by the scarlet colored mistake on his boot, that he hadn't even realized that the elevator had been called by someone else. Now, he did everything in his power to keep his forced dignity and calm in place, while also keeping his discomfort hidden from his fellow trooper. So, Rex opted to just stand silently and to wait for a chance to flee from the awkward situation.

He had just beaten the life out of Slick and now one of his most dangerous, most rule-breaking troopers stood within reach and had caught him in a reverie over the ex-Sergeant's blood. Rex mentally face-palmed himself. How could this day turn into such a hyper-jump from one emotion to the next?

His mental debate was shattered when Chopper suddenly pushed the "hold" button and stopped the elevator's descent. Abruptly turning toward Rex, his face had an unreadable look.

"What are you doing?" Rex's uneasiness returned as he followed the trooper's every move with narrowed eyes.

He wasn't sure if he could trust a brother anymore. Not after the visit down in the holding cells. It was horribly nerve-wrecking to the Captain, to have to question his own brother's motives. He tried to chase those disturbing issues away with a struggling attempt to trust.

The severe scars running over Chopper's head marred his right cheek and turned the color of his naturally dark brown eye into a sickly pale white. The combination of scars and mismatched eyes made him look quite menacing but Rex felt instant sadness looking at his brother. However, he tried to cover his pity up as best as he could, knowing full well, he would have felt insulted if a brother would get tender on him because of a few visible scars.

Chopper's attention glided down toward his fingers, which were still pushing on the "hold" button.

"I'm going to the holding cells, Captain," he answered quietly.

Rex cocked his head to the side and scanned his brother for any kind of sign that would give away his intentions. He considered the words with interest, but he wasn't able to figure out why Chopper's destination was any of his business, or why the trooper would stop the elevator to share that information. Chopper was wearing only his skin-tight black bodysuit and didn't seem to be carrying any weapons on him. Everything seemed in order, and yet Rex knew something was lurking underneath the surface.

The injured clone's heavy sigh pulled the Captain's wandering eyes back toward his scarred face.

"I see you've been down there, as well," he hinted toward the traitorous blood streak over the Captain's white boot, and Rex didn't know whether to feel anger or shame at his brother's comment.

He was about to pull rank and scold the trooper to mind his own business, when a clean white tissue appeared in front of his face. It was monogrammed with a different number and it's sudden appearance prevented his upcoming outburst.

"I suggest you wipe it off before someone else sees it, sir."

Rex stared at the small piece of cloth and recalled what had happened to his. Ahsoka had taken it and had forgotten to hand it back to him, in the heat of the moment. Rex mentally shook himself, told himself to stop thinking about the young Padawan, and accepted the tissue without a word.

He crouched down with an ungraceful, hurried movement to clean off Slick's blood. However, Rex couldn't keep his curiosity bottled away any longer and he raised his head as he cleaned his boot.

"What is this _really_ about, Chopper?" he watched in surprise as the injured brother simply shrugged a shoulder.

Something like to amusement gleamed in his healthy eye as he answered.

"You were there when I admitted collecting battle droid fingers as war trophies, sir. I'll certainly face authorities once we land," he didn't seem to mind the circumstances and it freaked Rex out for a moment.

But, a second later, he realized that his judgment about this particular brother might be a bit misguided. It seemed this day was full of surprises for the Captain.

"I suppose there isn't much to lose, if I add a few more things on my list of breaking rules…or bones," his voice lowered almost to the level where Rex had trouble hearing, but he caught the meaning of Chopper's word.

Shock crossed the Captain's sharp features and he stared at his brother while standing back up.

The plainly-clad clone pushed a button higher than the holding cells with a small smile on his face; he gave the Captain a sideways glance and Rex had trouble believing that one of his brothers would freely offer to take the blame over _his_ actions. He felt a spark of shame for letting his anger blur his clarity and for making him hurt Slick…yet somehow, deep inside, he realized that he had never really cared about the consequences.

In all honesty, he knew he couldn't feel remorse over beating that twisted maniac - even if it meant a severe punishment in return. Not after witnessing those sky blue eyes of the Commander's fill with tears and after having her so close, her lithe body shaking against his with heart-wracking sobs. Rex turned his eyes toward Chopper, who seemed completely relaxed and honest. The trooper stood in the consideration of Rex's questioning stare, without a single hint of judgment, anger or despise.

"Why?" was the only thing Rex could think to say, as he handed back the dirty handkerchief.

Chopper glanced at him for a second, before taking his tissue back. He lowered his gaze submissively and seemed to be lost in a distant memory, as he stared at the blood-strained cloth. Sadness and pain ruled his expression, until he finally stiffened his shoulders and held his head high. He looked straight into Rex's eyes.

"It's a long story Captain. But, I hope you'll have a good word about my case, once it gets in front of the Court."

Rex gaped for a few moments, at a loss of words over Chopper's sacrifice. He silently showed his gratitude, though, by offering his gauntleted arm for a Mandalorian style handshake. The unsaid agreement was sealed, as the two brothers gripped each other's arm in silence, with tightly smiling lips and honest eyes.

The elevator doors opened and broke the brotherly moment in half; they reluctantly let go of each other's forearms and lowered their hands. But, Rex felt a huge weight lifted off from him as he stepped out and left Slick's blood behind with Chopper.

Chopper – a rebel, who had taken Rex's mistakes from him willingly, in an unfamiliar twist of selflessness.

Rex turned to look at his brother disappear between the sliding elevator doors and felt a sense of hope bloom deep inside.

As long as there was good in his brothers, there was good in him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing is mine. Just borrowed Mr Lucas' puppets for a little._

**A/N:** _Hey people! I thought to surprise you with a new part before 2011 so here is chapter 5. I'll have to speed up a bit or my story will never reach end...not that I don't like writing but You guys might loose interest if I don't hurry up. :P Let me thank all of you for reading and send cookies for those who review my small work. It warms my heart to know that **Darasuum** is being appriciated and has so many positive feed-back. Merry Christmass to everyone and have a nice New Year's Eve! My love and respect goes out for my Beta, Rabbit Writer. I can never praise her enough for helping me. So thank You, S.!_

_Bon appétit_

* * *

General Kenobi's room on the Ventor-class star destroyer, _Resolute, _seemed crowded to Rex. The stone-faced Captain stood side-by-side with Chopper, caught in the cross fire of Master Kenobi and General Skywalker.

Rex ignored the tightening feeling inside his stomach and he tried not to swallow nervously whenever he looked at Anakin Skywalker. He had no insight into Jedi business, but he had just recently heard the rumors about the "Chosen One".

Rex couldn't even begin to phantom what this title meant, but it sounded significant and it made him reconsider the young General. His basic opinion of Anakin was relatively positive; Rex considered him an incredibly smart, competent leader and a terrific warrior, with many memorable victories – Skywalker was a true legendary hero, with a name whispered with respect and awe around the galaxy. Yet, even a Force insensitive clone like Rex could somehow sense something dark and disturbing that rested deep inside of the brash Jedi.

Roughly groomed, blondish hair curled over the general's wide shoulders and the dark clothes he always seemed to prefer lately, along with the constant edginess in his pose, had put Rex off quite often as of late. The man reminded him of old fashioned dynamite, which needed only one little spark of fire to blow the whole place up.

Skywalker's diamond-clear blue eyes showed no remorse far too many times for Rex's taste and had far too many shadows lingering in dark circles underneath.

As the War raged on, Rex had learned to trust and respect his generals. But, Skywalker hadn't been his favorite choice of leader for quite a while now. The young man seemed to be void of the humility or quiet dignity the Jedi usually possessed. He had proven to be far too reckless with the lives of his men and he seemed to care only about one thing – his own glory.

There was one other reason behind Rex's hidden dislike of the General, and it had nothing to do with military professionalism.

He had seen how the "Chosen One" treated his own padawan and sometimes, Rex had to stop himself from intervening. Early on in the War, Anakin used to be a brotherly figure, with a positive influence on Ahsoka. But, lately, his teachings seemed to confuse her and they kept her from growing further in their magical Force – at least, as far as Rex could see.

The Captain never dared to share his observations with Master Kenobi, for fear of sticking a hand into a Jedi's jar and have it cut off by a lightsaber. The lessons from his entire life, dictated that it wasn't his business nor his job, to deal with the Jedi on that level. He was a mere clone Captain, who's only purpose in life, was to deliver the Jedis' orders.

Yet, Rex knew he couldn't bring himself to _not_ care for a certain Commander. Not after what had transpired outside of Slick's holding cell. He would never forget how that warm, fragile body felt against his armor. And he would never forget how much he had wished his armor out of the way; how he had wished for a better feel of those slender curves.

Rex glanced up quickly to check if his dangerously flowing imagination had been noticed by the two Jedi. He had no proof, but he suspected sometimes that the Force gave them both mind-reading abilities; they had picked up on his unspoken thoughts enough times to make him suitably cautious.

He looked toward Skywalker, who's arms were crossed defensively over his chest, and the clone felt his senses shift to high alert. Rex forced himself to stand easy and to stay mentally neutral, before his thoughts could betray him.

A buzzing sound pierced the frozen silence and Master Kenobi stood up from his chair. The calm Jedi has always shown a great deal of respect – a respect that was also fused with enigmatic empathy and Rex had always felt secure around Kenobi. The Captain wondered absently how a Jedi master like Obi-Wan could fail to see that dark _something_ that seemed to be taking over his former padawan, one battle at a time.

"Come in," Obi-Wan raised his voice a little louder, so the new-comer would hear him from behind the thick door.

The Captain's chain of thoughts rattled to the floor, when the young Togruta stepped through the door and moved to stand by his side with a somber look on her face. She looked tired and Rex had to tighten his grip behind his back, to keep himself from taking a hold of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Masters," she bowed a bit at the waist.

The padawan beads dangling over her lekku sparkled in a myriad of colors. They were a strange contrast to the unusual and unfamiliar pallor that seemed to cling to her like a cloud.

"All right then. I'm sure you all wonder why we requested your presence," Obi-Wan started and looked over each one of them with an unsatisfied sort of expression.

Rex knew why they had been summoned to the Master's quarters. They were scheduled to dock on Coruscant in about 30 standard minutes and preparations were already underway to deliver the prisoners to their respective places. Someone must have noticed that a certain ex-sergeant wasn't in the same shape he had been in before his imprisonment.

Rex risked a quick glance toward the clone on his right. Chopper looked completely relaxed; he stood like the living embodiment of confidence.

"One of the prisoners seems to be in a condition that begged a questions," Obi-Wan unclasped his hands from behind his back and started to fiddle with the edges of his beard.

The gesture was a familiar habit by now, and Rex centered his focus on the gesture in an attempt to avoid mentally replaying his visit to Slick. Whenever the older Jedi tried to puzzle things out, he would start playing with his reddish facial hair; Rex found it quite amusing. The regulation for clones dictated almost daily shaving and Rex was just fine with that.

Kenobi's gaze, on the other hand, didn't seem quite so normal and it challenged Rex's silent humor. The General's sharp blue eyes contained an unusual glint of anger, as he fixed all of them with a serious gaze.

"Sergeant Slick has been beaten up quite badly. He claims that Captain Rex attacked him."

Ahsoka gasped and Rex could imagine her eyes widen; his own emotions started climbing the walls of his feigned calm. Obi-Wan caught on her reaction and it took every bit of Rex's self-restraint not to flinch under the Jedi's intensely prying eyes. His non-plussed reaction over the accusation seemed to surprise Obi-Wan, but Anakin narrowed his gaze suspiciously.

"However, it would seem that Captain Rex hadn't been near the holding cells – apart from placing Commander Tano on guard duty."

Rex could swear on his life that the sound of a deep swallowing came from Ahsoka's direction. He wondered whether the honest and reliable Togruta would interrupt, and admit that he had been there at another time. At a time when she was having a major break-down; at a time when she ended up in his arms, if even for a few moments.

Rex silently thanked the black-suited guard for not reporting his urgent departure from the holding cells. He knew that he could have taken any punishment given to him, but then questions would be asked about his reasons for attacking Slick.

The imaginary scene where Skywalker tried to peel back the layers of his will to see inside of his deepest thoughts, made Rex's soul respond with a feral growl. He definitely wasn't about to answer those questions – not to another Jedi, or anyone else, for that matter.

"Slick is a liar, Master," Ahsoka addressed the older Jedi with great respect, but Rex couldn't help but note the difference between her usually warm voice and her now lifeless syllables.

It was truly unsettling to hear her so broken and he suddenly had second thoughts about Slick. He should have killed him…

"Probably. But since half of the bridge heard me ordering Rex to place a Jedi in guard duty… You, my dear are in trouble!"

Ahsoka's lips shook, but she pressed them together hard. She wouldn't burst into an emotional fit in front of Master Kenobi. Or in front of Master Skywalker, who still seemed suspicious about the whole ordeal.

Rex decided to step in that moment. He couldn't help but try to shield her from some of the pressure.

"General Kenobi. I placed Commander Tano on guard duty as you ordered…" his unfinished sentence earned a raised eyebrow from Obi-Wan and the tell-tale mental poke of warning from Ahsoka.

So she didn't want to uncover the whole truth, after all. Rex tried to poke back with his own feelings of reassurance, but he couldn't tell if it was successful. His gaze was held captive by Master Kenobi and he couldn't spare that much attention to Ahsoka, even if he wanted.

"But...?" the General prompted.

"But after being released from duty, I went back there to see if everything was in order, Sir. The guard probably didn't notice me leaving shortly after."

Anakin's eyes turned on Ahsoka with a flash of anger and his annoyance reflected clearly in his tone.

"You left your post?"

Ahsoka's heart missed a beat and she lowered her head in shame.

"Yes, Master. When the Captain arrived, I…I left.."

Obi-Wan stepped closer to the young Padawan, his expression slightly exasperated as well.

"You were ordered to guard him, Ahsoka!" his attention then snapped to Rex. "And you, Captain, are in trouble, too! If Slick told the truth about you being the one who…"

"He didn't, General," Chopper interrupted the Jedi's rising indignation with a crisp salute.

Obi-Wan abruptly turned to face him. The Jedi considered the scar-faced clone for a lingering second.

"You're Chopper, right?"

"My number is CC-2173, sir, but yes – I'm called Chopper. I served under Sergeant Slick."

"Yes. You do realize, Chopper, that you're here because the guard reported you as the last 'visitor' to see Sergeant Slick," Obi-Wan's voice was low in an unspoken warning.

"Yes, sir. Sergeant Slick's major injuries were done by my hand," his admission rang true with pure honesty.

Obi-Wan touched his beard again; this time his dark blue eyes narrowed and flickered between the pale Togruta Padawan and the silent Captain at her side. Rex could literally feel the Jedi's mind probing about the small room. The weight of Kenobi's Force Sense was focused almost entirely on Chopper, but the clone didn't seem to mind.

"Why did you do it?" Obi-Wan made an unhappy sort of sigh.

"He accused me of murder and tried to blame me for what he'd done," Chopper explained in a suitably serious manner. "He also killed my brothers for a few shiny coins and betrayed us all. I just wanted to even the score."

Obi-Wan searched the heavily scarred clone's face and after a long, tense pause, Rex could tell that the Jedi had made his decision.

"In that case, Chopper... I'm ordering Captain Rex to escort you down to a holding cell until we reach Coruscant."

Chopper nodded in understanding and held his hands out in front of him in silent acceptance. Rex pulled a plastic tie from his belt, after sending a request over his helmet's comlink for two more clones. With quick, efficient movements, he tied his brother's hands together and started walking Chopper out of the General's quarter.

But, before they stepped through the door, the Captain turned around.

"General, do you need me to come back?"

Obi-Wan merely waved the Captain off.

"No, Rex. You can go and prepare the troops for docking. We'll join you on the bridge before landing."

"Aye, sir," Rex risked a final glance at Ahsoka, before quickly leaving the Jedi to their business.

He was sure that the Commander's color changed into a lighter hue of orange meant trouble but he couldn't help her. Not this time. She would have to deal with her Masters on her own.

Anger started to turn his blood hot. He was angry at the General, for ordering Ahsoka near Slick. He was angry at himself for not standing up to his opinion more sternly when he had had the chance. He had known that placing Ahsoka and Slick anywhere near each other, would only end up in trouble.

And he'd been right.

Rex was angry at himself for letting Slick's mind tricks overrule his training, even if that traitor had deserved the beating he'd been given. But, Rex knew he should have known better.

And now, his mistakes would be paid by Chopper and the Commander.

His hold on Chopper softened the moment the General's door closed behind them, but no words were spoken, no glances were exchanged. Rex was too deep in his own anger and Chopper respected him enough not to disturb the inner war raging next to him.

The two clones that Rex had requested, arrived to escort Chopper to the holding cells. Rex handed him over and then stared at his brothers back, as the trooper walked away from him.

And in that instant, Rex despised himself for his weakness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing is mine...but I still hope that Mr Lucas will show up one day at my door and say: "Hey. Would you like to get some shares within LucasArts for free?" Yeah...me dreaming around..*snicker*_

**A/N:** _I want to thank everyone who commented so far and special thanks for the latest reviewers: **doctor anthony, Nyhratak, Harteramo, rex's girl, reulte, Dark Cirus, Queen** and **Metal Gear Jedi**. Thank you so much for your time. There had been a notice concerning the rate of **Darasuum**. I know so far its more like a rated T fiction or lesser...but the story in my mind will lead to darker events after a while. So please bare with me until it gets there. :) I have also reached a point where I have to reconsider which way to pick for the plot-line...there are 2 possibilities and I'm debating whether to stick to the originial plan or to go off the road...Hopefully Rabbit my wonderful Beta will help decide on the matter..._

_Until then:_

_Bon appétit!_

* * *

Ahsoka just stood in the middle of Obi-Wan's room and tried not to break down crying again. This day seemed like one of the worst in her whole life.

Slick's words had punched a hole through the young Togruta's brave heart, but she had managed to hold back her tears until she was in the safe solitude of her small room. It had taken her quite a lot of time – and cold water – to wash off the tell-tale signs of her misery. She had never had something like this happen before; she had always been proud and enthusiastic about being a Jedi. But, now...? Now she had second thoughts, as she recalled Slick's venomous words. It almost felt as if his words had poisoned her down to the root of her very soul.

Was it even possible that he had shouted truth at her down in that cell? Was it possible to believe that the Jedi ordered the clones, as if they were nothing more than droids? She hadn't ever been told about this and hadn't even heard rumors to that affect circulate among the troops. Slick's "revelation" was an absolute and utter shock to the young padawan; it shook her deep in the core of her young being.

Ahsoka couldn't decide whether to believe that traitor's accusations, or to push them aside and focus on the problem at hand.

Master Skywalker stared at her as if she had just murdered the Force itself. She felt her stomach take a flip and she had to bite back the acidic taste that rose in her throat. Not even the battlefield confused her as much as the emotional turmoil of the past couple of hours had. Her masters didn't have knowledge over her feelings, though, and they probably misunderstood her uncomfortable behaviour as shame.

After a round of consideration, she decided to put Slick's issue on a mental shelf and deal with it once she had time to meditate about it.

"Ahsoka, I hope you are aware as to how badly this will reflect on the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan shook his head with a sigh.

Anakin's anger suddenly burst free and the force of it made Ahsoka flinch a bit. Having her Master react this badly only increased her dark thoughts. There was no force-shield now, to seperate the angry emotions from her.

"Bad? Master! She left her post and that traitor now has a hand over us! He'll advertise all over, that the Jedi sent their clone pets to beat him to bits!"

Obi-Wan flashed a disapproving look at his padawan and Ahsoka's anger got stirred by her Master's behaviour. His marching back and forth in the small cabin was both nerve-wrecking and annoying.

She refused the urge to put her hands on her hips, but the young padawan still stared at Anakin, offended by how he talked about her as if she wasn't even present. She couldn't believe that Anakin could be so mean – and so willingly! His frustration and anger tainted her patience; all the same, Ahsoka had no desire to provoke a fight with him, since his anger _was _justified.

Her frustration turned into shame, once she recognised the truth. Master Skywalker had every right to be angry at her. Shame won her inner battle against anger, but the two Jedi masters didn't pay her confusion or emotions any heed.

"Control yourself, Anakin. We didn't send anyone to hurt Slick."

"But that won't stop him from lying about it!" the younger Jedi hissed.

Obi-Wan grabbed his former apprentice's shoulder, his reaction not particularly gentle. The grasp of Obi-Wan's hand put a stop to Anakin's pacing and managed to finally catch his attention.

Ahsoka felt like stepping back from both of them. The wordless staring contest creeped her out and sent goose-bumps crawling over her bare arms as she reached out tenatively in the Force, to get a feel for what was happening. Master Skywalker and Kenobi seemed…to be testing each other's strength through the Force; they were almost fighting, in a way, and the silent intentisity between them shocked the padawan.

"Patience, Anakin." Obi-Wan's strong words seemed to cool off his angry apprentice.

But, then those cold blue eyes found Ahsoka and she instantly felt as he'd just slapped her in the face.

"You, my Padawan, made a horrible mistake!" Anakin turned on her, his imposing height overshadowing the shorter Togruta.

Ahsoka instinctively hunched her shoulders, as if to shield herself from his anger, as she stared wide-eyed up at him. Her Master's anger toward her wasn't new, but this time she was more vulnerable and Anakin's attitude left little room for forgiveness.

"You risked the reputation of the very Jedi Order and you've also caused personal trouble for your masters! Because, its going to be _me_ and Master Kenobi who will have to cover all this up and explain what's happened!"

She lowered her head, her heart sinking down to the floor.

"I know, Master."

"You will stay in the Temple and guard the Library until this war is over!" Anakin declared without any sympathy and Ahsoka struggled to keep a fresh round of tears from falling.

She would get a new Master, probably – a reality that was a shameful one, for any padawan. Anakin seemed so angry and unsatisfied with her nowadays; she was affraid that all the time they'd spent together was shattering into pieces. She almost felt as if the strong rift that had come between them, couldn't be fixed anymore. Lately, he'd been snapping at her for every little thing and didn't seem to think anything of bashing her in front of others. He didn't even seem to take the time to apologize for overstepping the boundaries of common courtesy, anymore. And, this occasion seemed no different from the pattern he'd been setting in the weeks prior.

Obi-Wan sensed her dismay and stepped in front of Anakin, as if to hide her from his apprentice's angry gaze.

"Anakin, just _relax_, for Force's sake! This is _not_ the Jedi way! She's made a mistake, she will meditate on it, and she will never do it again," the wise words didn't have the desired effect.

The Chosen One seemed to definitely be on the firm opinion that "meditating" and "learning lessons" weren't effective answers in his book. Instead of voicing his anger again, though, Anakin simply stomped past Ahsoka, his fists clenched.

"I'm going to the Med-bay and getting a droid to fix Slick up. He can't be seen like that."

Ahsoka just stepped aside and Obi-Wan let his padawan do what he wished. He had to agree, deep inside, that Slick's injuries couldn't be seen by the public. The ex-sergeant would be considered a liar, if he announced his beating, but didn't have the bruises and injuries to show for it. The Capitol Court would decide on the matter, but by then, the _Resolute_ would be off to the Outer Rim. By then, Chopper would have his sentence, as well and the Jedis' input on the issue would be forgotten. Seeing to Slick's injuries in the meantime was the most logical solution that Obi-Wan could agree on.

Anakin marched out and didn't even glance at Ahsoka, as he took the matter into his own hand.

Obi-Wan placed a warm, strong hand on her shoulder. The firm, yet gentle, touch almost brought her to tears – again – but, she would have rather faced a Sith Lord than cry in front of a Master Jedi. Ahsoka couldn't afford to show weakness, especially not in front of Master Kenobi. The young padawan knew how much weight the wise Jedi carried on his shoulders and she knew what worries had created his gently graying hair.

She couldn't put her troubles on him. She had to sort it all out by herself.

"Don't mind him, Ahsoka. He's just very eager to reach Coruscant and to visit old friends."

The mention of "old friends" made Ahsoka think of a certain, not-so-old, and not so "just-a-friend" Nabooian senator.

She wondered if Obi-Wan was aware of the tension Anakin and Padmé shared, whenever the Force arranged their paths to cross. There was always a strange connection between Senator Amidala and Skyguy, but Ahsoka wrote it off as childhood experiences.

She had never had anything similar. Attachment was forbidden and Ahsoka managed to barricade herself from others during the years. She was a spectacular Force-user, for one so young, but friendship wasn't something to spend time on when her talent caught Master Yoda's interest. Then, the War had come and she'd been forced to grow up too fast.

There was really only one person Ahsoka knew, to whom she could talk about anything at anytime, and she intended to meet with this particular individual as soon as they landed in Coruscant. If, of course, she survived her punishment for leaving her guarding post.

She gulped and realised that Obi-Wan was still waiting for a response, so she nodded sadly.

"I know I've made a mistake, Master…"her obvious shame and regret for her ill-advised decision shone through every word. "I shouldn't have gone into the holding cell in the first place…It was all my fault"

Obi-Wan's blond eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"You went _into_ the holding cell?"

Ahsoka looked up with regret and just nodded. Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his hand from her shoulder. He seemed to suddenly understand the whole situtation – or, at least, so he thought.

"I'm sure Slick had welcomed you with a warm speech," the confusion on her face urged Obi-Wan to continue. "I had the chance to meet him personally as well, young one…and I must admit he's very dangerous with words. Quite uncommon for a clone to be so free-willed and spirited."

His wondering words poured salt on the wound that Slick had managed to cut across her sense of morality. She knew that Obi-Wan didn't mean to sound so careless about the troops - filing them away as 'just clones' – but, his words sounded only too similar to Slick's distasteful opinions. Ahsoka bit her tounge – now was _not_ the time to voice her concerns with Obi-Wan over his verbal slip. She was already in quite a mess and didn't wish to add extra lemon to an already bitter situation.

"But, it's my mistake as well, dear. I wasn't specific enough about your duties."

He relaxed in his posture and calmly clasped his hands together.

"I'm affraid, though, that Anakin will request your withdrawal from the front line. And I must agree with him. This war is no place for a growing woman, even if she's as talented and as strong as you are, Ahsoka," he tried to soften the blow, but it still hit her hard.

She had survived the War this long, had led troops into countless battles, had faced Grievous and Ventress – and Master Kenobi decided to pick _now_ to finally fear for her safety? Ahsoka sternly used the Force, to choke the bitter snicker that threatened to bubble up past her lips.

She couldn't let her negative feelings overflow her tattered sense of peace. So, she merely nodded in weary acknowledgement and apologized one last time.

"I'm sorry for disappointing Master Skywalker."

"The damage is done. Hopefully, Anakin can clear up the mess with that medical droid before we reach Coruscant."

Ahsoka just stood there silenty and Obi-Wan scanned the young Togruta. For the first time, he worried for her.

"You look rather pale," the Jedi felt awkward for a second, when he accidentally noticed how feminine she looked.

She had truly changed over the last year or so – it was much easier now to see how close she was to finally becoming a woman. But, Obi-Wan forced his attention back to her sad, pale face and his heart went out to her.

"I know you must feel overwhelmed by how things have turned out. But, maybe you should take this chance to get your strenght back, Ahsoka. Stay at the Temple."

"I thought it was an order from Master Skywalker," she whispered the words, her shoulder slumped in defeat.

"I would consider it more of a recommendation, dear. I agree with the decision, as hastily as it was given. Time from the front lines will be good for you."

"Thank you, Master," she bowed a bit, but bitterness ate at her soul.

She longed to proove herself to the Chosen One and to keep her word to Slick about putting an end to the War as soon as possible. Being back at the Temple would make her feel like a caged spirit – she would be doomed to following the events of the War on screen, while _her _men would be killed, alongside thousands more innocents. The thought depressed her even more.

A mild beeping sound broke the silence between Master and padawan. Obi-Wan answered the call and closed the chanel after a few acknowledgments.

"I have to get to the bridge, Ahsoka. You are welcome to stay here if you wish to meditate," Obi-Wan's pure kindness touched her soul. He was always so unselfish and for a moment, his caring made Slick's words seem like a bad nightmare.

"No, thank you. I'll return to my cabin and pack up."

Obi-Wan opened the door for her; he patted her silently on her back, before leaving briskly toward the bridge.

* * *

Ahsoka just walked down the corridors without blinking or even noticing the number of curious clones who passed her by. She was so distracted by her thoughts, that she almost bumped into her cabin's closed door. She couldn't even recall how she had ended up there, but she hurried inside, her tears threatening to spill yet again.

She threw herself on the small bed in the corner of the room and the lost Togruta buried her face into the pillow, which was still wet from her tears of earlier.

After a few sobs, she rolled over on her back and stared at the gray, metalic ceiling above. Her life ahead seemed just as empty and dull. Sighing with sadness, she reached out a hand to touch the light-saber on her hip. Instead of the comforting, cool metal of her weapon, her fingers caught a hold of a soft material.

She looked down and Rex's printed designation number looked back at her from the crumpled corner of the white cloth. The events from downstairs came flowing back…

She swallowed hard, as she recalled crying on his shoulder, her touch on his face, and her shaky apology. A fierce blush deepened her blue and white lekkus and she plopped her head back down with an angry thud. She had acted like a child and a complete idiot. However, a warm feeling replaced the freezing cold inside of her soul, as she crumbled the handkerchief lightly between her fingertips.

The fresh memory of his hard plates and the feel of his gentle hand over her bare skin, made her imagination run a mile a minute.

Maybe those horrible accusations from Slick were nothing, compared to her more personal problem?

Ahsoka felt a sharp stab of fear, but it came from another matter entirely -What if Rex really _did_ have feelings for her?

Did it even _matter_?

Her heart missed a beat and then leaped into a frenzy, as she dared to voice those questions for the first time. As for, did it even matter? Her body reacted instantly and gave her an answer, there.

It did matter, to her.

More than anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _:( The story is mine. The universe and characters...sadly not._

**A/N:** _Dear Readers. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the slow update. "Unfortunately" life has gotten in the way and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like...neither does my wonderful Beta, Rabbit Writer. I'm asking for forgiveness with this small chapter and with a promise to try to return as soon as possible with as good chapters as possible._

_Bon appétit_

* * *

The _Resolute_ vibrated slightly and a soft, final shudder under Ahsoka's leather boots, signaled the Star Destroyer's landing. Ahsoka pulled the ties on her small backpack with a sigh and checked the room swiftly to make sure nothing was left behind. The young Togruta counted on her fingers as she recalled the packed belongings. Not that she had much to begin with, but habits died hard; she prided herself on always being neat and she didn't want to leave anything behind.

She listened to the muffled sounds of heavy boots marching in the corridor and nodded absently to herself. The clones could be heard through her closed door and the sound of their boots felt like a good bye. She couldn't see her future, but she could guess from Master Skywalker's reaction, that she would be absent a long time.

A lost tear pricked the corner of her eyes and Ahsoka shook her head forcefully.

Enough tears for today – and for a while. She was still a Jedi padawan and her life wouldn't end. On the contrary. After being placed on Temple guard duty – arguably the safest place in the galaxy – her life span would probably be longer than those of fighting in the Outer Rim.

She should at least be grateful about this particular turn of events, yet at that moment a certain Captain's face appeared in her mind and her heart ached terribly. Ahsoka shook her head hard one last time, in an attempt to clear her vision when a sudden buzzing interrupted her private pity party.

"Its open," she called over her shoulder, as she finished arranging the small amount of belongings in the backpack.

The door whooshed softly open and Ahsoka turned to see the unexpected visitor. Rex was standing in the doorway with his helmet cradled against his right fore-arm. He looked calm, but Ahsoka could sense a strange sparkle in his aura and she turned fully in his direction. She managed to slow her heart rate into a steady rhythm, as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"May I come in?" he addressed the door frame rather than her.

"Sure...?" her answer sounded insecure and she rubbed her hands unconsciously against her white pants.

Rex noticed her movement out of the corner of his eye. He could read her tense body-language with ease, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

Ahsoka watched him step over the threshold; he filled the small room with his masculine presence. She raised a slender white eyebrow in response to his silence and Rex looked around as if wanting to memorize every detail in the cabin.

His heavy sigh forced the Captain to inhale a sweet scent that lingered in the room like a third presence. He quickly connected the overpowering scent with the beautiful Togruta and he glanced at her slyly.

His sideways _look_, secretly stole Ahsoka's breath away. The young padawan had to use some serious Force energies to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest, when she caught a glimpse of something _deep_ in his eyes. She couldn't put names to those feelings just yet, but she felt their strength all the same. Those "feelings" made her feel as if she'd switched on an imaginary heater inside of her heart.

She swallowed hard and tried to push the velvety curtains of her imagination away, in order to see him more clearly. How could he have such an effect on her with only one glance? Her question was left unanswered, as Rex broke the silence.

"I just came to say good bye," his deep voice sounded strangely gruff and a bit more forceful.

The sound of it shook her soul gently, as he added -

"I heard the Generals talking about you on the bridge and heard…about the Temple."

Full, dark lips formed a silent "oh" and Rex's gaze slipped there stealthily. But, his stolen moment ended abruptly when the young padawan did an abrupt turn on her heels and started fussing with the backpack on the bed.

"Yes…well…I guess I should be glad that the punishment isn't more severe," she talked to the backpack's ties as she fidgeted with them.

Rex tactfully avoided answering that statement, but he tried to glance over her shoulder from his careful distance a few steps back.

"Are you finished packing, Commander?"

"Yes…I'm ready" Ahsoka was about to pick up the bag, when she heard him step closer; a strong, armor-covered arm reached in front of her to grab the pack.

"I'll help with that," Rex swung the light bag over his shoulder with a straight face and stepped back from her personal zone.

For a moment, he continued to avoid her eyes. But, when he did finally look down at her, his gaze felt like a caress against her cheek.

"And I'm glad that the Generals place you to the Temple, Sir," he looked deeply – and sincerely – into her sapphire eyes.

Sadness kept her heart in check, as she hung her head.

"I owe you thanks for not mentioning my behavior to the Masters."

Rex cleared his throat and secured the pack with a shrug. The clone was at a loss – yet again – at how to answer back to her, so he opted to avoid the sensitive topic all together. Lying or hiding things from his commanding officers was not something one learned in Kamino, so he wasn't sure if Ahsoka could truly understand what he had done for her, really meant. By lying to the Jedi generals and involving a brother in a cover-up, broke not one, but several rules.

And, he would still do it all over again, for her sake, without a doubt.

She picked up on his uncomfortable silence and started to mess with her belt. Her slender hand absently fiddled with the tissue that she had tucked there for safe-keeping; Rex watched intently as she pulled it out with a slow movement and hesitantly held it out toward him. Her small wrist and radiant dark skin managed to capture his undivided attention. Just the _thought_ of having all of that softness and beauty in arms-reach, made his throat dry.

"And I also thank you for this. You should have it back, now."

He just stared at his own number hanging from her hand and his heart clenched hard.

"You can keep it," he managed to swallow the lump in his throat as he forced the sentence out.

Her eyes seemed to double their size when his words reached home. She gaped for a few moments, but then she shook her head resolutely and dangled the tissue in front of him.

"I can't take it, Rex. It belongs to you. It's yours"

A mischievous half-smile lingered on his hard lips, as he looked at the tissue and then back at the determined Togruta.

"Have you washed it?"

His simple question was so sudden, that for a second, Ahsoka froze. A rush of heat turned her lekku into a vibrant blue and white and she started to hyperventilate from shame.

"I..I…I..." she struggled to find the words to express her embarrassment and she waved the tissue feebly in physical response. "I'm sorry, I should have washed it…I'm such a…"

"Commander," Rex bent a bit forward to stop her quirky movement; his face was a mixture of amazement and seriousness. "Just keep it. I can get it back when we meet again."

There was a hint of hope in his words and it made Ahsoka tremble. So, he _did_ want to see her again, even if they couldn't go on any more missions together...

Her blush didn't fade and Rex tried to burn into his mind the image of her standing in front of him, embarrassed and beautiful, with his number in her hand. He just wanted to drop the bag and take her into his arms – a part of him knew that this would probably be the last chance he ever got to hold her one last time.

But, then... Who was he to wish for a hug from her?

"I'd better get going," she whispered.

She tucked his tissue back into her belt with a shy sort of look on her face.

Rex searched her movements for any hint that might suggest that it would be okay to give her a hug. He felt mildly disappointed when he didn't spot any – not that he could decipher, anyway.

He merely nodded with a heavy heart and turned to leave with her.

They left the cabin without one glance back. Ahsoka kept chewing on her lip as clones passed by in gear; their excitement at getting to leave the space-craft after five standard rotations was obvious. Rex walked slightly in front of her, in order to secure their path to the platform without any incident, and everyone respectfully stepped out of his way. He could feel eyes following them, but Rex was beyond caring what his brothers thought. He was merely helping the Commander depart with her belongings.

Though, if he felt prying eyes, he just give one of his harsh looks – a look of command, which could turn curious heads away quickly. The Captain wished he could just put his helmet on, but one glance at the silent Togruta at his side put a firm end to that desire. Wanting to see her clearly with his own eyes balanced his uneasiness at being without his helmet.

They reached the lower decks far too quickly for Rex's taste; from the _Resolute_'s open hangar deck, Coruscant could be seen buzzing with frantic traffic and shining evening lights. Clones and civilians were flowing around them like one huge, white and colorful body. Orders were being shouted everywhere as preparations were made to empty the cargo hull and to replace equipment.

Ahsoka knew that this was probably the last time she would set foot on the _Resolute;_ she looked around sadly and tried to spot familiar armors or one of the Masters. But, her search was in vain. All she could see was Rex standing by her side.

He was silent and waiting, secretly savoring every heartbeat he could spend in her presence. He felt his thoughts scurry around in his head, but one thought he could pull out with steady certainty.

He would miss her.

Rex took the pack from his shoulder and held the straps out, so she could step into them.

"Here, sir."

The Captain helped her with the bag and Ahsoka turned around one last time to look up at his face. In that moment she felt a bubble being pulled around them and every noise - every other person - was left outside. It was only them inside that magical bubble and now was a moment to cherish. After a long pause, she broke the tension with a few simple words.

"I'm gonna miss you, Rex," she whispered.

Her voice was quiet, but he could hear her clearly. Rex couldn't answer – he could only stare at her sad face. For a long moment, he stood as if frozen, but then reality crashed down on his senses like an avalanche and he knew it was his turn to say something – anything – important. Saying goodbyes, however, were not his strong suite and having _her_ say those words only confused him.

Ahsoka could feel his struggle beginning to surface from under the debris of emotions and she offered a half-smile.

"I hope you'll take care."

He felt like he could breath again, as he nodded sternly.

"I will. And all of the 501st, too."

She looked out beyond the busy deck with sadness and sighed. Her beautiful skin seemed to glow in the dusk, as her blue eyes fixed on the colorful horizon.

Rex had seen her every day during the War, but he couldn't recall a day when she looked so soft and breath-takingly beautiful. Her gentle voice seemed to touch his very soul as she blinked her tears away.

"I guess I'll head to the Temple, now."

Rex just swallowed hard and nodded. Before he could find the words for a reply, Ahsoka surprised him – for the second time that day - by standing on her tiptoes and pressing her warm lips onto his blushing cheek. Once she lowered herself back to her feet, their eyes met one last time. Years of friendship, devotion, and fears were exchanged within that look and their feelings reflected silently in each other eyes. No words were needed, because there were no words – in any language – that could transmit the truth so clearly.

The bubble around them seemed to tighten as time passed, but reality finally came crashing down around them.

Ahsoka stepped out from under their bubble of peace and her slim figure grew progressively blurry as she began walking away. Rex realized that there was nothing that could blur his vision, as he watched her disappear among the moving colors of crowding sentients.

He quickly secured his helmet, when he tasted salt on his lips…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _No matter how many months pass by..I still don't_ _own anything. *sigh*_

**A/N:** _Yeah. I'm back on the horse. Hope it won't stop to eat grass for so long next time. Apologies for the delay...some of you might have even thought I'm completely done/gone with this story. But I want to thank all the new readers (and the old ones) for not giving up on me. And a huge "thank you" and hug goes out for BunBunFett (used to be rabbit x writer) for still being my Beta. She is the best._

_Also, I believe I owe some explanation regarding the age-difference, time-line of Darasuum. In my view, Ahsoka is 15 years old but being a Togruta (and a Jedi padawan), she is more mature than any human 15 years old girl. Of course, she is all teenage "age" but her ancestry gives her an edge of being "legal" in my book. Rex is 24 but I believe all of my readers are aware that technically he is 12...also being in constant battle and stress, he looks and acts older. More mature. _

_The story itself (the last 7 chapters) were in the timeline somewhere when Anakin got back to Coruscant to..uhm..give a massage to Padmé which will result in Luke and Leia? In my mind, he was already "dark" back then and as you can see in Clone Wars, he is kinda out of the line 90% of the time. So the story picks up now near the events of Revenge of the Sith and Order 66. I hope this clears things up a little. _

_Now on with the story.._

_Bon appétit._

* * *

**6 months later**

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka's lips curled up into a snarl when her sensitive hearing was invaded by a loud shout.

The young Togruta continued to walk down on the great hall of the Jedi Temple. She was accompanied by her personal distaste for the sentient who had called her name – the same sentient who had been following her around like a shadow for the last few months. Her dislike was currently directed toward the fool's disrespect for the sacred silence of the Temple.

She just couldn't understand the Galactic News agency. How could they send such an incompetent, childish _male _into one of the most holy places in the galaxy?

The footsteps chasing hers down quickened as they grew nearer. Ahsoka would have fled, but her luck must have gone on a vacation; a tall, slim figure dressed in dark blue and white appeared in front of her and blocked her escape. It took all of her self-discipline _not_ to punch his perfect teeth right out of his mouth.

Sentients rarely got under her skin, but this male had managed to consistently piss her off since they were introduced to each other all those months ago. The fear of turning to the Dark Side for punching defenseless innocents (no matter how annoying), put a leash on her flaring - and mostly irrational – desire to hurt him. Ahsoka let herself entertain the idea of teaching him a lesson for a second or two, but years of Jedi training – and _very_ strict orders from Master Yoda telling her that she had to behave – made her humor the male's inquires.

She sighed and finally looked up at the source of her annoyance.

"Miss Tano! There you are!"

Ahsoka was quite certain that her fellow Togruta suffered from either brain damage or a total inability to read body language. The young journalist had become so obsessed with her – an obsession that seemed based only on them being of the same race - that she had begun to conclude he surely possessed some kind of mental deficiency. Ahsoka shook her head to clear her thoughts of such un-Jedi-like thoughts and tried to get the unpleasant interaction over with as quickly as possible.

"Zaz..." she congratulated herself on standing still long enough to acknowledge his presence with a short nod.

The young Togruta male's grin made her want to flinch.

"I'm so glad to see you, Miss Tano. It's been too long!"

Ahsoka's raised eyebrows moved half an inch higher, but she gave no other response to his nonsense. He had chased her down in a similar fashion not three days before. Her silent treatment seemed to have the desired effect of taking Zaz's enthusiasm down a few notches. His obvious swallow betrayed his wish to hear a similar sentiment, but her unimpressed features and utter silence managed to cut his empty hope in half.

His green eyes still held that hope, though, as he bent forward a little. It made Ahsoka's skin crawl, but she held her ground. She found that this young male was like an opposing end of a magnet. The closer he wanted to get to her, the further she wished herself from him. She tried to like him...but she failed miserably, no matter how hard she tried.

"May I ask where you're going in such a hurry?" his voice was dripping like honey and Ahsoka wanted to snort into his face as she bit back the obvious response of "away from you."

"To my room," she replied instead.

She tried to avoid the tall Togruta in front of him, but he was having none of it. Just when she thought she'd be able to pass by him, Zaz stepped out in front of her.

"Would you mind if I walk with you?"

She almost hissed. Her female senses were tingling with distrust as she observed him through the Force.

Zaz had the appearance of a kind, fashionable, handsome young Togruta – seemingly all politeness. But, the Force showed Ahsoka another picture. Through the lens of the Force, he was nothing but a spoiled, fake child, who believed everyone was there for his own whim. He was a rising news star and had been assigned to write about the Jedi in Coruscant's most popular news publication. To her dismay, Ahsoka was one of the few who had been chosen to interact with the young reporter.

One conversation with him left her wishing for a good, honest battle...

"I'm sure you'd been clearly told by your employers and the Jedi Council that the sleeping quarters are strictly off limits," her eyes turned colder than Hoth as she bared her teeth for just a second. "And it's a very common knowledge that the Jedi have practiced strict celibacy for thousands of years now. You can quote that."

His half-smile was the last straw; her patience snapped as she finally made a bee-line around him and hurried away.

Ahsoka almost couldn't believe it when she realized that he had the _nerve_ to follow her...again.

"You know I have the privilege to discuss all kind of topics related to the Jedi, Miss Tano."

Ahsoka didn't slow down when he arrived by her side. Her teeth tore into her tongue in a valiant attempt to bite back a snappy retort about her Jedi privilege to mind trick him into kissing his own arse.

"Today I was looking for you to ask about female Jedi casual attire..."

Her instant stop and sudden turn made him halt.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" her shock seemed to encourage a weird sparkle in his eyes.

A satisfied look crossed his handsome features as he looked Ahsoka over quite openly.

"It means nothing extraordinary. I only wish to ask a few questions."

Ahsoka had to restrain herself from bursting into a fit of anger as she chose her words with great patience.

"There is a War in the Galaxy...millions die every day...and you want to discuss _clothes_?" her whisper sounded more dangerous than even she had intended.

The young male Togruta fumbled with his data-pad for a second.

"I'm just doing my job, Miss Tano," he seemed quite hurt by her implications, but she sensed his insincerity. "The Chancellor gave the order to entertain people as best as possible so they don't get into a panic because of the War getting closer to the Capitol."

His eyes took a lazy stroll over Ahsoka's skin tight, dark brown leather dress.

"And the people are fascinated by the Jedi..."

"Well, I'm sure they are," she hissed slowly. "But you would be better served writing a poem about our sacrifices, than a frivolous article about our attire, _Sir._"

He just smiled back at her.

"I do what I'm told to do, Miss Tano." he pointed his data-pad to her direction. "And so do you, if I'm correct."

Ahsoka had to count for a few seconds before she had gathered enough self-restrain to form a non-aggressive response.

"You can ask your questions...but I suggest you make them quick. I have Jedi business to attend to," she crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

She knew lying was against her training, but she allowed herself to break this one rule on behalf of the most annoying person in the universe. Anything to get him to shut up and leave her alone...

Zaz cleared his throat and held his data-pad in front of him in an important manner. He rolled one taloned finger over the 'pad screen; a series of blinking lights flashed in response and his grin returned instantly.

"Ah!" he looked up at the inpatient Ahsoka with that sickening grin. "One reader wishes to know what the famous Ahsoka Tano wears to bed?"

The question seemed so surreal, that she blinked several times before letting her anger get the best of her. The young Jedi hissed, then tore the data-pad out of his hands with the Force. With a quick movement of her hand, it smashed against one of the nearby pillars and broke into a thousand tiny pieces. The shock that crossed Zaz's features slapped her back into her right senses and after taking a moment to calm herself, she was able to point a finger at him with more control than before. She felt a pang of remorse for so carelessly destroying the property of another...but she just couldn't stomach his fake ignorance any longer.

"I suggest that next time you pick your questions more carefully."

Before the journalist had a chance to respond, Ahsoka broke into a full run at her fastest speed – anything to leave the dumb-founded male far behind her. It was only a few moments, though, before she heard him behind her and the sound of his footsteps coming after her only stirred her anger back into life.

She tried channeling her anger into her running; Ahsoka's feet pounded against the cool stones underneath them, as she ran down the hall as fast as she could. She turned sharply towards the sleeping quarters, but was so blinded by her frustration that she forgot to notice her surroundings. All she managed to catch was a flash of blue-and-white, before she smashed head-long into a very solid body.

Ahsoka almost cursed out loud as she felt a sharp pain radiate quickly up her left shoulder. All her senses cleared the moment she regained her balance, though; she had opened her mouth to tell Zaz where to put his ambitious self next time, but when she realized who she had just collided with, her jaw slammed shut.

The young Jedi had to blink to make sure she wasn't dreaming. For a few heartbeats, she could only stare wide eyed at the sight in front of her, when finally she had managed to find her sense of speech...at least for one word.

"Rex...?"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**: Do I even have to type it? Mr Lucas* owns everything. *Lucky bastard._

_**A/N:** Hey there. Here is the new chapter of reunion for my dear readers. Thank you all for the reviews, for spending time on reading this fanfiction. Just looking at the statistics makes me smile and feel all fuzzy and warm. Thanks again. Special thanks for **sachariah**: your reviews are amazing. Thumbs up for being kind and supportive! And in the upcoming chapters, you will have some answers to your questions about Ahsoka. ;) Until then (as the Jedi would say), patience. Hugs to my friend and idol, **BunBunFett** to help me with Darasuum. Also I want to apologize for making this fiction rated Mature when so far it looks more like rated T but it will get darker as the plot unfolds. These last 2 chapters are just linking the story to the major plot between the first part (Slick) and the finish...so heads up, it will get only better from here. ;)_

_Bon appétit_

* * *

Captain Rex stood in front of Ahsoka in all his glory; his war-ridden armor made every fiber of her soul tighten as he was holding his helmet in one arm, just the way she remembered him. Rex seemed surprised – and worried, too – for a split second as his dark eyes looked Ahsoka over, but his gaze was much different from Zaz's. She knew the honorable captain was looking her over for any damage – she'd seen him glance over her in a similar fashion a thousand times before, after a thousand different battles.

But, his gaze only lasted for a minute. Before she could open her mouth to say something, his helmet dropped to the elegant tiles of the Temple with a thud and his arms circled around her waist. To Ahsoka's astonishment, Rex picked her up and almost made her squeal in surprise. Her feet dangled clear off of the floor and she could only hug him back breathlessly. Ahsoka could care less about the way his cold, heavy armor bit into her flesh or that they were hugging quite tightly in the middle of the Jedi Temple. It felt like her whole body had suddenly been filled up with light once again and it made the corner of her closed eyes shine with tears of joy. She wished the universe would stop expanding for that one second, so that they could stay frozen together like this forever...

But all too soon, Ahsoka felt her feet returning to the ground as they released each other's necks and both tried to gather enough will to say the first words after so long. Before any words could have been exchanged in a friendly manner, her stomach clenched as she got a closer look at his face; he had a new scar running straight along his right cheek and up across his temple.

Rex could read her features like an open book and he read disapproval in that look. He lowered his gaze in self-consciousness, but Ahsoka gripped his arms tighter, sending a wave of reassureance through the Force. When he raised his eyes again from the tiles of the Temple floor, she flashed a radiant smile up at him. He had to swallow his swelled up emotions. He missed her smiles as his eyes fixated on her lips instinctively. Nothing in the universe –not even a Jedi sword swinging to his direction for sensing his thoughts- could have torn his gaze away from those lush, sensual dark lips. Rex had to blink though, when he realised those lips were actually forming a sentence.

"You haven't changed a day, Captain."

He cleared his throat and finally removed his hands from her supple waist.

"You've changed a lot, Sir," Rex dared to do a quick scan of the rest of her and his caramel-colored eyes darkened slightly in confusion at the sight of her new attire. "What kind of..uh..uniform is this?"

"They're my pijamas," she snorted sarcastically.

"Can I make a holo-photo then?"

The privacy of their peace shattered within that moment and they both turned in Zaz's direction with guarded faces; the incorrigable journalist was holding another irritatingly functional datapad in his hands, posed to take a picture of them both. But, before the data-cam's light could flash, Rex put himself in front of her and crossed his arms mulishly across his broad chest. Ahsoka gratefully ducked behind him and picked up Rex's helmet from the floor in an effort to avoid the 'cam flash.

"Identify yourself right now!" Rex snarled menacingly.

He uncrossed his arms and his right hand fell to grip the plasma blaster he kept holstered on that side. Having successfully retrieved his helmet, Ahsoka then popped up next to him and put a calming hand on his shoulder plate. At the same time, she planted his helmet into his armor-covered belly with a firm push; finally managing to refocus his intention to charge the Togruta reporter. Rex looked down at her with a frown. He almost forgot about her snippy attitude and strong will.

"Rex, this is Zaz Ruilo. A journalist from the Galactic News," she then turned to Zaz and made Rex's introduction in measured tones. "Zaz..this is Captain Rex. He's the leader of Torrent Company, a unit of the GAR's 501st Legion."

Zaz swallowed harder than ever and forced a smile on his face. He offered an uncertain hand in a traditional human handshake, but Rex pointedly ignored the gesture and kept his own hand on his blaster. Rex stepped a little closer into Zaz's personal space, and the journalist literally shrinked in front of him. Being faced-down by the more authoritative clone, Zaz could only pull the pad to his chest in a meek way of shielding himself.

"Why did you want to make a picture of her?"

Rex's husky growl made the Togruta blink in confusion as he lowered his still offered hand, and shot a pleading look towards Ahsoka.

"Because it's my job?" he stuttered nervously.

Ahsoka actually pitied the fellow – she had to admit that facing down Rex in the apex of his fury was not something a mere civilian could handle. So, she obeyed the call of her Jedi instinct to help those in need – albeit reluctantly.

It _was_ Zaz, after all.

The graceful young Jedi stepped up closer to Rex and slipped her own fingers over the hand that so tightly gripped his blaster.

"He's telling the truth," she glanced at Zaz, her face a study in Jedi passiveness. "He's just doing his job. The Chancellor sent him here a few months ago to write some news about us Jedi."

Rex measured up the Togruta male with narrowed eyes. A strange, sick feeling swelled inside of him, making his heart hurt as it thundered hard against his ribcage. This..._male_...had spent months near Ahsoka and he was a fellow Togruta to boot. For the Captain, those two things alone were enough reason to put Zaz high on his personal "least favorite sentient" list. For reasons beyond his grasp or understanding, Rex wanted him to be away from her.

"Your job is finished for today," the captain ground the words out between tightly pressed teeth.

His dark eyes held Zaz's green eyes captive. The other male, in attempt to salvage some of his dignity in front of Ahsoka, managed to gather up a rather surprising amount of courage. His back straightened boldly in response to Rex's challenging tone but even at his tallest, Zaz was still the smaller man. Despite the journalist's impressive, fully-grown blue-and-white striped horns, his lean form was put to shame in comparison to the raw physical power Rex had gained from fighting all his life...and the bulky armor with the pauldron couldn't exactly turn the favours to Zaz's direction.

Rex eventually raised an eyebrow to acknowledge the sudden display of ill-advised gumption.

"I'll answer more questions another day, Zaz," Ahsoka decided it might be best if she stepped in between the men before something stupid – and decidedly _male_ – happened.

She could sense a great deal of tension in the air. The charged animosity between the two males flashed red warnings in the Force to her that it wouldn't be long before they responded to each other with physical blows. Since she had absolutely no desire to draw attention to Rex or to watch him get punished for overstepping his bounds within the peaceful walls of the Temple, she switched up her tactic on Zaz with a subtle bit of Force Persuasion.

"As I said, I'll be glad to answer you next time, Zaz. Now leave us, please."

"Yes. I leave," the tight-lipped Togruta nodded in agreement after a while and looked at the armored clone and Ahsoka one last time. His eyes were a bit unfocused and Ahsoka wondered if maybe she'd been a little heavy-handed with the Mind Trick.

"I bid you both a good evening then."

Rex didn't relax his posture until Zaz was out of sight.

"You scared him a little too much, Rex," she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him with a charming little half-grin.

The beauty of her face dazzled him and Rex tried to avoid the uncomfortable feelings she evoked inside of him. The clone captain glued his eyes firmly to the spot where Zaz had been standing just moments before.

"I didn't like him."

His words were abrupt, but they melted her heart for some unknown reason. Ahsoka realised – a little guiltily – that she actually missed the strange-but-warm feelings that being around him seemed to create.

"He is kinda' annoying..." she admitted with a sigh.

Rex finally turned his attention to her. Fear gripped his heart and he waited for her to say something painful, to make some sort of insane confession. The clone wasn't even sure what kind of confession that would be, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. After all, Zaz – annoying or not – had been a male Togruta sharing time and space with Ahsoka for months. Months that _he_ had spent out on the front lines...and got himself almost killed a few times because his attention had slipped whenever he had been thinking about a vanilla scented, young Togruta.

To his surprise, Ahsoka looked at him and started laughing. Her laugh sounded like silvery bells on a far-away planet, but it's name got lost somewhere among the many of his long, dangerous campaigns in the past. Her unbridled expression of mirth eased some of the tension in his shoulders.

"That guy is a moron and I can't stay in his presence more than 5 seconds without wanting to turn to the Dark Side."

A satisfied "hm" resonated from Rex's throat as he watched her glow. Her velvety lekku had grown since last time he'd seen her, but the horns crowning her head were still small and lovely. The new clothes made her look somewhat naked, with its skin-tight design and triangle-shaped cut-outs all over her arms and legs. But, he decided it was at least an improvement over what she_ used_ to wear. At least this new garment covered more of her beautiful skin and it made her look a little older, a little more..._Jedi_.

"Rex...uh..." Ahsoka paused and put her hands behind her back shyly as she suddenly avoided eye contact. The gesture reminded him of innocence and his hand twitched to touch her. His fingers -which usually touched triggers of blasters or the dead pulse of his brothers- ached to get a feel of life she seemed to radiate all around her.

Her lekku slowly darkened in a blush and the sight of it made Rex's knees grow weaker. In that moment, Rex had to conclude that she was still the most beautiful creature that he ever had the chance to lay eyes on.

"Did you come to visit me?" her eyes met his eventually with a hopeful and innocent intensity.

"Uh...no..." he tried to offer her an apologetic frown, but it still tore at his heart to see a flash of disappointment in response. "I'd been summoned by the Jedi Council."

"Why? What happened? Is everything all right with Master Skywalker and Obi-Wan?" her sudden change of peaceful expression to fear made Rex look at her with a hardened heart. He was back to being a soldier once again. For her sake.

"I'm afraid I don't have any specific information about the Masters at this time, Sir," he decided to soften his voice.

Ahsoka reached out in the Force to sense Rex's emotions, but he was shutting her out. The captain knew she was trying to read him, but he kept his emotions on a tight reign for her own protection. Ahsoka sighed and after a moment's internal struggle, let trust engulf her. She had to remind herself that Rex was unique and that he was unusually strong against the Force. If he wanted to keep his thoughts to himself, then he was welcome to it – he was still a good friend, who had never lied to her or led her intentionally into harm's way.

All the same...her sky-blue eyes looked up into his weathered face and the set of her jaw held no room for argument.

"Well...whatever it is...I'm going with you." Rex decided that the determined attitude fit her more and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I wanted to ask you to..."

_...to be continued._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:** Old tunes. Nothing's mine just playing in the sandbox with a few characters._

_**A/N:** *cough* So here is the new (and quite long) chapter, dear folks. It still follows the story of Rex and Ahsoka in an AU universe where Ahsoka got sent on Temple-guarding while Rex fought in the galaxy after the capture of Slick, the traitor clone. I'd like to thank **laloga **for the help of Betaing, inspiring, encouraging and you guys should send applause for her in comments. If not for this great person, Darasuum would still be dusting on my laptop unfinished, unchecked and probably forgotten. But enough of talk, let's read!_

_Bon appétit_

* * *

Ahsoka and Rex walked through the Temple with a lazy pace towards the glass elevators.

The captain's mind stubbornly refused of the thought of the Togrutan journalist and his interactions with Ahsoka. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on her smooth steps next to his, or the beautiful Temple around them, he just couldn't help it. The silence was pregnant, so Rex felt the urge to get rid of the awkwardness that was between them.

"So.."

"So.."

Ahsoka's apologetic glance and accompanying smile up to him made his lips twitch with amusement.

"You go first," she said, withdrawing her gaze, but not her smile.

Staring at her profile for a while, Rex decided to break the silent walk and accept her offer to start a conversation; their small accident a moment ago confirmed his suspicion that she also wished to talk. He wanted to ask everything about that male - Zaz - about how much time they had spent together or what had transpired between them while she was confined in the Temple. Her reassuring about her dislike towards Zaz proved to be a temporary relief for his doubts.

As they walked along, Rex could imagine all kind of situations where the Togruta male must have seized the opportunity to bother her...like disturbing her at the Temple's gym or public bath..he imagined him salivating over her and inwardly sneered at the thought. The Togrutan probably followed her around all over the place and just to consider the possibility that Ahsoka had a pursuer -against all logic of being a Jedi, made his pulse quicken with anger.

Realising that Ahsoka was still waiting for him to go ahead, he cleared his throat and broke his angry fantasies in half with a mental snap of his fingers.

"So how are you?"

The question sounded ridiculously shallow even to his own ears but her smile didn't waver, and her spontaneous reply almost faltered his footsteps.

"I'm happy now, thanks for asking."

Ahsoka's smile faded when it was her turn, and Rex wanted to face-palm himself for his idiocy in making small-talk. He should have known she would ask things eventually that he couldn't share, and realise he was too much of a coward to ask what was really on his mind.

"How did you get that scar, Rex?"

Rex's bright happiness dissolved into grey. His face frowned for a second before he composed his features and answered. He knew that avoiding the questions would only make things worse.

"It's nothing of importance, Sir. The person who caused it suffered a great deal of more scars..." he glanced away quickly. "...before I finished her off."

Ahsoka's white eyebrow raised with curiosity.

"Her?"

Rex sighed.

"We were fighting in a planet at the Outer Rim to protect civilians and an important town from the Seppies and a bunch of locals joined with the rebels in secret."

His vision turned inwards and Ahsoka let him remember. "They managed to send a spy and she planted sensors in town to open the defense shield. Many brothers died during the attack and she scarred me. We were caught off-guard..she was an elite member of society."

"I'm sorry, Rex" she placed a hand on his gauntlet and he moved his helmet in his other arm as a distraction.

"Yeah..me too." His voice was laced with sorrow.

* * *

The pain he emitted was obvious to Ahsoka and after that she dropped any lingering questions about the mysterious woman. Most of the journey after his story was spent in silence since it opened up too many scars.

However, she was struggling with her questions within herself as she had a great deal of inquires about her masters. Ahsoka could sense that Rex had information about Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan, which he would not share with her for some hidden reason. In fact, for the first time in months, his silent attitude made her nervous.

They reached the elevators and without any word, they embarked to the first available one. The glass doors closed with a majestic arch and Ahsoka started to fumble with her fingers as the elevator shot upwards toward the upper levels of the Jedi Temple.

Like a persistent itch in a place she couldn't reach, her curiosity wouldn't leave her alone, tugging at her mind as if it needed an immediate scratch to subside. After an internal struggle with the ethics of the idea, she tried hesitantly to reach out for Rex's thoughts. Unbeknownst to her, Rex was prepared to her move just by reading her body-language. The moment he sensed her approach into his mind, the captain turned blank and unreadable, causing Ahsoka to withdraw into herself.

Because of his secrecy, her thoughts were turning darker and darker with each passing floor and she finally sighed in defeat and summoned her courage.

As the elevator sped along, she turned to Rex with a serious face. "Rex, I need to know if Master Skywalker and Kenobi are still in one piece..."

When she faced him, her eyes held almost a pleading look and Rex's throat turned drier than the dunes of Tatooine. He couldn't recall having seen her so worried and he had never seen himself being the one to cause her pain. Or denying access to his thoughts...

"Commander, I..." Rex shifted his weight uncomfortably to his other leg, further away from her when he realised what was coming.

"I know you can't give me details..." she whispered in a choked voice over the buzzing sound of the elevator; as her fingers fidgeted with her nails, her eyes caught his with a desperate look. "But please...give me hope."

Rex swallowed hard and forced his attention toward the glass door and away from her. He couldn't stand the sudden heaviness hanging in the air; it was a breathless sensation and in a way far worse than Ventress' evil Force-clutch on his neck. Back on Teth, at least, he'd ben able to channel his hate toward that evil creature for trying to pray on his thoughts, but now, because he feared for Ahsoka, he had to deny her.

"I can't," he whispered back with his eyes closed shut.

Luckily for Rex, the elevator came to a sudden stop and its elegant doors opened just in time to steal her focus away from him. So that he could breathe freely, he hurried out; in his haste he forgot to let the young female depart first.

Ahsoka's shoulders dropped in silent defeat. It seemed like the captain would never trust her again, and she knew that if she kept probing his thoughts she would cause him serious emotional damage.

* * *

Rex decided in that moment to find a punching bag as soon as he had time to tear his knuckles raw.

He wasn't ignorant to the fact she still had something on her mind. The way she was chewing on her bottom lip all along was a clear confirmation. He should have been more prepared what to tell her if the subject came up...

In front of him, Ahsoka led the way through the shiny marble halls toward the Council's chamber with a stoic attitude and Rex let go of his self-hating for a minute to observe the impressive architecture. It was rare - if not unheard of - to allow an outsider of the Order to walk inside these halls. The high ceiling and white marble planted awe into Rex's heart and he found the soft blue carpets and endless glass walls complimented by a slow sunset.

It was peaceful.

Even though he had no understanding of the Force and how it affected the future, goosebumps broke out on the captain's skin. He only had a whisper of doom in his head by experience, and knew that nothing so peaceful could stay untainted these days. He had walked through many beautiful planets since his training days, and his thoughts turned sour at the memory of places where the War had wormed its way into. It seemed like nothing was spared, and so much had happened to mutilate the beauty of places like this in every corner of the Galaxy.

However, Rex also knew that he was part of that destruction.

The thought was incredibly disturbing, and he decided not to dwell on it right now. He would need all of his attention for the meeting ahead.

Ahsoka's voice pulled Rex back from his wondering. "We're here."

Before he could reply, the Council's door whooshed open; Ahsoka immediately bowed from her waist. Rex looked down to see a small green creature in rags apprear at his feet, barely reaching his knees, and he recognised one of the most skilled Jedi Masters in the history of the galaxy, so he stiffened into a formal salute. The captain's own issues surrounding Ahsoka faded into background as he realised the present situation. He was about to face the Jedi Order for the first time in his short life. The thought made him feel more than uneasy and a surprisingly big amount of fear caught hold of his heart.

"Master Yoda."

The ancient master Jedi's throat resonated a "hm" in familiar approval. "At ease, young ones."

Yoda's eyes caught the captain's slightly nervous ones and held them longer than necessary to measure his feelings. The Master instantly recognised the poisonous fear taking root in the soldier's soul and his pointed ears moved a little higher on the side of his round, wrinkled face in amusement.

"Fear this place, you should not, Captain." Yoda's voice was soothing to Rex's nausea. Master Yoda's words were effective but not perfect, so Rex tried to push the nervous feeling away and remember his training; he studied his surroundings, noting that several members of the Jedi High Council were waiting inside the large chamber.

It didn't work so well.

Jedi always had a way of making him feel uncomfortable. At this fleeting thought, his eyes flickered toward Ahsoka and he shook his head inwardly.

Maybe some more than others...

The padawan was about to speak up to declare her departure, when Yoda raised his cane, pointing its tip to her.

"Inside with our guest, you may come, Padawan Tano. Hear what we have to say, you shall." Master Yoda bent heavily over the small wooden cane as he limped his way back to his chair.

The sight almost replaced Rex's nervousness with slight amusement, but when Ahsoka's surprised face turned to him, he shrugged under the armor. He was as at a loss to the intentions of the Council just as she seemed to be.

They both entered with measured steps and stopped in the middle of the magnificent room. Immediately, Rex's soldier training bubbled up in his brain, and he began scanning his surroundings with a critical eye; however, he had to remind himself that he was in no danger here, and to keep his posture free of tension. Despite this,he couldn't help his gloved hand's grip tightening over his helmet.

As Master Yoda took his seat, all of the Jedi Masters looked at Ahsoka, who cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"Captain Rex..." Ahsoka forced a smile on herself and half-way turned toward the man and Rex wished he could take her hand. "Let me introduce you some of the members of the High Council."

With her words, Rex instantly pushed every lingering thought about Ahsoka behind a mental wall, because it was too dangerous to let his fantasies and memories float around behind his thick skull when he was among these mind-readers. Rex figured that even the physical barrier of his helmet would not prevent the esteemed Jedi Masters from taking a peek into his deepest thoughts if they wished to; he'd rather be seen as a skittish clone than a man who _desired_ one of the padawans.

"There are twelve Masters on this Council, captain, but due to the War there are only a few present now," Ahsoka explained as she put her hands behind her back. "The Grand Master of the Jedi, Master Yoda you know."

Rex nodded in agreement and respect toward the famous Jedi.

"This is Master Plo Koon." The captain couldn't miss to look at her warm smile from the corner of his eye as she introduced her father-figure and the person who discovered her on her home planet as a child. How could he forget the enthusiastic way she always talked about Master Plo Koon? As selfish as it may sounded inside his thoughts, Rex felt gratitude toward this Jedi for finding Ahsoka and he bowed toward him with great respect.

"Master Kit Fisto and Master Windu." Her small gesture of acknowledgment made the Jedi Master Fisto's alien eyes twinkle with amusement and earn the darkly dressed and skinned Master Windu's nod.

Rex saluted them both quickly, but Master Windu gave him pause. Rex couldn't quite place his feelings regarding this man, but he decided that Master Windu looked almost as dangerous as Skywalker, with a physical strength that couldn't be hidden by the robes and relaxed posture. The captain had met enough sentients, Sith, Jedi and soldiers to recognise danger;everything about Master Windu was like a tip of a spear; sharp and ready to act.

Again, Rex's thoughts were disrupted by Ahsoka's soft voice. "And this is Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Agen Kolar and Master Saesee Tiin."

Rex just nodded to the unfamiliar Masters and turned his attention back to Master Windu and Yoda. He could sense that these two were the real leaders in this chamber even if democracy ruled their behaviour. One had the wisdom and age, the other an undeniable edge.

"Captain Rex." Master Windu raised his hands from the arms of his huge chair. "Welcome to the Temple"

"Thank you, sir."

Rex could feel the Jedi Master's touch inside his head even as dark eyes swept over his face, like turning pages inside an old-fashioned book; the intrusion set Rex's left eye to twitching with annoyance and withheld anger, so he sent a mental note that there was no need of mind-probing and he would willingly tell anything if they would only ask.

In response, Windu's left eyebrow raised in surprise at his mental message and the elder Jedi stopped the unwanted probing.

The captain stiffened his back to stand in attention. "I am here at your request, Masters, and I am at your service."

"What news do you have about Master Kenobi and Skywalker?" Master Windu asked.

Rex could feel Ahsoka's back tensing in slight frustration and anger and his own displeased thoughts resurfaced about his current position. Here he was standing in front of the Jedi Order reporting of General Kenobi and Skywalker but a few minutes ago he wasn't allowed to tell anything to Ahsoka personally about their mission.

"I haven't heard from them since the last time I saw them, sir."

Rex noticed Master Windu's attention snap to Ahsoka and she instantly froze. Her reaction to the inquiry was badly disguised by patience and acceptance..Even he could tell she was pissed off about it. Her breath hitched in a tell-tale way and before she could compose herself, Rex caught a glimpse of grimace from the corner of his eye. He almost sighed with irritation at her talent to get herself into trouble by a mere muscle movement in her face.

"Patience is one of our most valuable assets, captain." Mace Windu's words were meant for Rex but he could see the Jedi's focus on the ashamed Padawan. Rex almost cleared his throat. He really didn't wish to stand next to Ahsoka once again while she got a lecture. The situation was too familiar and he knew he would step up for her...again.

"Master Kenobi and Skywalker's case shall be discussed at another time, then," suggested Master Kolar with a dismissive gesture of his head. Rex sighed with relief but Ahsoka's tension didn't cease next to him.

She barely nodded in agreement and held her gaze fixated on the floor. Meanwhile, Yoda spared a look towards Master Windu, then bent slightly forward in his chair and addressed Rex.

"Captain Rex..." At the Jedi Master's words, Rex set his shoulders straight. "A task, we have for you. Very important, it is, even though overreacting, it may seem."

Rex didn't have much time to ponder Yoda's words when Master Windu continued to explain, his dark features shadowing further. "We caught a transmission a few days ago from the enemies lines. It seems that the Separatists are preparing to attack Coruscant and take captive of one of our most important politicians."

Both Rex and Ahsoka's hearts missed a beat.

"We are prepared for the attack but we can not decipher who the target may be," added Master Plo-Koon. „We are selecting the most possible targets and sending each of them far away from the capitol with a Jedi and a clone officer escort."

Rex almost shook his head in disbelief of what he was hearing, and Ahsoka visibly paled.

The theory itself to attack Coruscant and snatch a well-guarded politician away from under the nose of the Jedi seemed impossible to both Rex and Ahsoka. The captain instantly started to analyse and calculate the chance of success of such a plan lacking the element of surprise and he couldn't stop one of his eyebrows to rise in doubt.

"With all due respect Masters, but this sounds absurd." Ahsoka uttered the words Rex was thinking under her shocked breath.

"Absurd or not, we can't risk to ignore the threat." sighed Master Windu. "If one Senator disappears, the home planet of the captive's will start re-elections or riots. We can't afford political instability in any allies's system" Master Windu's eyes turned to slits at her doubt and Ahsoka blushed from shame when she realised her mistake.

"Not to mention it would lessen the people's belief in our capabilities" added Master Tiin with a sad nod. The untold truth caused Rex to shudder under his armor from an unfamiliar kind of uneaseness. The unvoiced question whether the Jedi Order was still powerful or blinded had remained unanswered but Rex suspected something dark was happening in the midst of Jedi.

"Secretly, we have already dispatched several members of the Senate under such protection, but we can't spare more Masters on the issue." stated Master Plo Koon in his deep rasping voice and Ahsoka's eyes filled with respect and adoration towards the man.

Master Windu bent back from his knee as he gesticulated towards the captain and padawan.

"You both have served the War and the Order faithfully, so the Council agreed with Master Yoda's decision"

Rex and Ahsoka stood like stone-sculptures as they awaited the order from Master Windu that would form the future.

"Captain," Master Windu said, bending forward and putting his elbows over his knees. "The Jedi Order decided that you are to escort Senator Chuchi back to the Outer Rims to Pantora, aboard her private starship."

Master Yoda regarded the two shocked faces before adding his own part of the order.

"Going with you, Padawan Tano is."

The words sent Ahsoka's heart in a spiraling frenzy.

Meanwhile, Rex felt like he was getting splashed on the face with icy cold water; suddenly his thoughts were drenched with the anticipation of getting to spend every second with Ahsoka. His face flushed to burning red within nanoseconds as the steps of his imagination lead to unwanted territories. However, the momentary mental slip sent a slap across his senses and Rex composed himself fast enough to hide his mistake with a small cough. He sent a prayer to every deity he'd ever heard of that the quick detour of his thoughts didn't get noticed by the Jedi.

"You will get all further information on a holo-disc; both of you are to meet the Senator tonight at her home. Padawan Tano, you are to return when you get a signal from the Temple," explained Master Windu with a business-like tone and Rex almost sighed with relief. His slip didn't get noticed.

Rex still couldn't quite grasp the situation. He understood the order quite clearly to escort a Senator back to her home planet on her private ship but why did it have to be Ahsoka to tag along?

_Oh, yeah..not many Masters available_..he almost snickered.

The one thing he dreamed about, he ever wished to get in life was Ahsoka and himself, alone on a private ship, not bothered by Generals, orders, clankers or battles or anything. One Senator's presence was acceptable in those daydreams he decided- but Rex couldn't decide whether to feel happy or cheated by the turn of events.

Rex was only sure about that he would have to endure being around Ahsoka for an unknown period of time, and still manage to keep his sanity because the temptation that would come with being around her with no supervision would be unbearably strong. For a moment he considered objecting, but no matter how hard he turned the imaginary pages to the manual of „polite refusal" and lined up his own reasons why it shouldn't be her on that ship alone with him..Rex couldn't find a way to tell them.

When all attention turned to the frozen captain, Ahsoka had to break protocol and firmly put her elbow into his armor covered rib-cage. _That_ made him drop his imaginary book quite sharply.

"It was an order," added Master Windu with a steely glare at the clone.

As Rex looked around in the room and measured each expression on the Master's face, he forced his nervousness down in order to realise his luck, as well as appreciate the irony of the situation. He couldn't be sure, but he wondered if the Jedi Masters thought of him as nothing but a simple clone who lived for one thing: battle. They must have felt his whirling emotions, Rex had no doubt about it, but perhaps they misinterpreted them as attachment for the war and what it must have meant for an ordinary clone to be pulled off the battlefield. He couldn't help but frown at the thought...they were right, in a grim way. But not completely.

Captain Rex slapped his heels together in response as he realised he had no word in this matter. "Yes, sir."

Master Windu continued to regard the captain, but his attention was taken away from Rex when Ahsoka fidgeted again. "You are dismissed."

Both Rex and Ahsoka bowed to the Council before they departed. Rex started to marshal out of the chamber, as if praying for fresh air and less Jedi around him, but Ahsoka hesitated at the door. She turned to look at her Jedi Masters in the glowing sunset that painted everything into a shade of purple and orange. Some unexplained, distant feeling - like a good-bye - took a hold of her heart, and her eyes slipped over to Master Yoda because she suddenly felt like going back and hugging him.

"May the Force be with you, young one," Yoda said with a gentle smile and a nod.

Ears ringing with the sentence, Ahsoka spared one last glance towards Master Plo Koon, then she turned to follow Rex. The moment the door closed behind them, their eyes met and she couldn't contain her relieved sigh.

For once in her life, she was happy that not only the Force would be with her, but her captain as well.


End file.
